Sonic and Friends: High School Chaos
by The Prince Of Souls
Summary: This story is ANOTHER seperate one! After Sonic kills Eggman in pure rage, the gang must live out normal lives as they can't battle Eggman anymore. G.U.N send them all to high school, but they cannot reveal their powers. Not good at summeries... Slight Sonaze, Creails, ShadowXOC, Knouge and maybe more. Reveiw (NO FLAMES) too as I wish to seriously improve my stories.
1. 1: Prologue

**This is a story I felt like writing as I'm mega bored, and to have fun as that is why I write, to entertain myself and others.**

**This story was originally meant to go on YouTube, but it didn't as my laptop is too bloody shit. It is totally random, but it has a plot (and countless sub plots), but I will accept loads of OCs for some, but be quick as I'm currently only accepting 10 (what can I do with hundreds of OCs?).**

**AND my OCs from my other stories may have slightly different roles.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some OCs I MAY chuck in!**

**Warning: don't like offensive language (cusses, yo mama jokes and more), randomness, racism (may be some, hopefully not), and what else… WAIT! CHARACTER (Amy) BASHING, then I would advise you to not read, as this is full of it, so no one sue my ass if you start saying what I put down, or I WILL not be happy as I already have to do like what… I lost count of the detentions I have bunked…**

**Now, on with the crappy story (I can just tell that this won't go well)!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Sonic's point of view:**

I looked to my left to see Blaze next to me, helping me fight off a mob of robots. Shadow was behind me, ready to kill a lot of robots.

"TAKE THIS!" Eggman shouted as he finished charging his gun on his newest robot: Egg Lord, which was a huge robot that looked a lot like the Egg Emperor, but it was purple, shoulder cannons, and he has shoulder cannons, a sword that was triple the size and five times as sharp as Egg Emperor's, and a shield that was a solid platinum, dark blue and purple round shield, with a little attachment with a laser disk gun.

He shot directly at me, so I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact, but I never felt the impact, all I felt was someone jump on me.

I opened my eyes to see Blaze to of taken the blast for me, and her back was severely cut.

"Shadow! Take Blaze to safety." I growled as I looked at Blaze's unconscious face twisted with pain.

"No, you should as I can take this place apart." Shadow answered as he tossed an Egg Pawn aside.

"Shadow… you know me, and I will avenge Blaze… I have this, so don't worry!" I said more darkly as I turned to face Shadow.

"Fine… just don't die so I have to deal with you dying all over again." Shadow groaned as he walked over to Blaze, picked her up, and said two words: "CHAOS CONTROL!" and he was gone.

"Now for you!" I snarled as I turned towards Eggman's robot.

"You have no chance without the Chaos Emeralds!" Eggman laughed.

"Heh." I grinned as I summoned the seven Chaos Emeralds to surround me.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Eggman shrieked as they spun around me, allowing me to enter my ultimate form: Super Sonic.

"Um… yeah, it was possible Eggman!" I laughed as I dashed through the robot once, twice three times, four times, five times, well, you get the idea as I went until Eggman's robot was nothing.

"I'M NOT THROUGH YET!" Eggman mocked as he used some gun to absorb the Chaos Energy from me.

"Thanks, for the Chaos Emeralds!" he laughed as they formed in his hands. And with that, he took off.

"EGGMAN! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT YOU COWARD!" I bellowed as I gave chase to Eggman through his newest 'Egg Fort'.

"Ho ho ho! I'll answer with a big fat 'NO' as I am awesome." Eggman chuckled as he drove his Egg Mobile even faster.

"Grrrr… SONIC BOOM!" I bellowed as I broke the sound barrier, slamming into Eggman and sending him flying, also destroying the Egg Mobile he was driving.

"Wait! Sonic, I have one last word… EAT THIS!" Eggman pleaded, pressing a big red button, causing huge blaster guns to surround me. They charged up their energy and fired their energy at me, causing me to collapse to the ground, screaming out in pain.

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO…? AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in complete pain and agony as I felt dark (**A/N: dark energy is purple**) energy flood my veins.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted in anger, sending out a blast of dark energy and destroying the guns and some shield Eggman had surrounding him. I arose from the ground, dark electricity crackling from my body.

I looked at Eggman and raised my hand so the palm was aimed at him. I grinned evilly as I saw his face become twisted from glory to pure fright.

"Nice look Egghead, too bad it won't last long though." I gloated as I charged up a ball of dark energy into my out stretched hand.

"Please Sonic! I'll do anything! Just please, don't kill me!" Eggman pleaded.

"Why should I give mercy? Huh? WHY SHOULD I?!" I screamed as I walked over to Eggman.

"Thanks for releasing your killer, Doctor Eggman." I gloated as I let the ball fly, right at Eggman.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Eggman squealed as he was swallowed up and destroyed in the ball of darkness. I spun around on my heel and walked away from the place where Eggman once stood, and now, the war against Eggman is won…

I began to run as the place started to self-destruct. I jumped out of the whole I entered by, and I fell to the ground (which was a good 1500 meters below). I slowly faded in and out consciousness as I plummeted through the sky, the Egg Fort crashing nearby. I finally blacked out at the sound of the Egg Fort crashing, not awake to feel myself crash to the ground…

* * *

**And how was that? If you wonder when they enter high school, they will in around chapter 2 or 3.**

**Other than that, see you next chapter in 'High School Chaos', and Read and Review so I will be 'bomb happy'! ~ Prince Of The Souls**


	2. Chapter 2: Apparant Death

**Alright, next person to f*cking piss me off with a snarky review, I will actually just blow something up! Three reviews in one day is good, but seriously, I don't need flames! And I have one more thing to say before you read: no one slates off the big fanfiction writers, so why slate a new one like me? I seriously do get pissed by it. I don't hold grudges against any fanfiction writer, but flamers… well, you will only get my middle finger, a punch, and I can go on forever because flamers are just low lives in my eyes. If you can't say anything about what I have written (errors I made, how I can improve and what is not understood), then don't review. I am writing this for fun, so don't ruin it, and think about people who enjoy Sonic High School fanfics.**

**Don't like what I do, SUE ME!**

**I only own the plot, nothing else as I speak the truth.**

**Now, enjoy.**

* * *

**No point of view:**

At the empty plains of Green Hill Zone, nearly everything was quiet. All that could be heard was the sound of rain hitting the ground, heavy breathing and heavy footsteps pounding against the grass.

The footsteps belonged to belonged to a silver hedgehog, which was running. The silver hedgehog seemed to be a male, and he had seven quills: five sticking up, and two huge ones on the back of his head. He also had golden bracelets around his legs and wrists, which were flowing with strange aqua energy, and it also ran through his gloved hand in a circle like shape.

"I just hope that I can find Sonic, and not Eggman. That man deserves to die, so god help him if he survived." The silver hedgehog thought as he had a cold stare which pierced through the thick rain, which was slowly easing up.

"Silver, any luck on Sonic?" a gruff voice said through a transmitter in the hedgehog's hand.

"No Shadow, but I will find him soon as it's a nightmare looking for anything out here." The hedgehog now known as Silver replied down the phone.

On the other end of the transmitter, there was a hedgehog, dark as night, with red highlights in his quills sitting in a hospital waiting chair with his eyes closed. Shadow the Hedgehog (as Silver called him) opened his blood red eyes as he heard Silver's reply.

"We need to be quick then, Silver. The Commander doesn't like waiting." Shadow said down the transmitter.

Back at Silver, the rain had nearly stopped.

"I know that… give me around an hour to find him. He ain't called Sonic for no reason you know." Silver requested.

"Sure… but hurry. The Commander wants to see Sonic when he gets to the hospital." Shadow ordered. "Shadow out." He said down the transmitter and cut off the conversation between Silver and him.

Silver stopped running to catch his breath, but a next to black dark blue object caught his attention.

"What is… wait… is that thing… HOLY!" Silver questioned himself until he realized that it was aiming right at him! Silver couldn't finish his curse as he had leapt out of the way.

The dark blue object hit the ground, causing a huge tremor, and leaving behind a huge crater.

Silver walked slowly up to the crater, physic powers ready to attack whatever it was in case it was hostile.

When he looked down, he saw a dark blue hedgehog, with its quills pointing upwards like Super Sonic's (Sonic's super form) did, and a noticeable pair of red and white shoes with a golden buckle on each shoe.

"Is it me, or does this guy look like Sonic?" Silver questioned himself as he used his telekinesis to lift the hedgehog out of the crater.

Silver pulled out his transmitter. "Shadow, come in. Found him… unconscious… and in an unknown form. Taking him to Station Square hospital now." Silver said through the transmitter.

"Nice one Silver. See you soon." Shadow replied.

"Silver out." Silver said down the transmitter and cut off their conversation.

Silver slung the hedgehog that was currently slowly lightening in colour to a cobalt blue, and his quills were slowly lowering themselves down. He then pulled out and chanted Shadow's catch phrase: "Chaos Control!", and Silver vanished with the dark blue hedgehog on his shoulder.

* * *

**Elsewhere in a distant dimension:**

The world here is nothing… nothing but darkness…

All that could be seen was a man who resembled an egg wondering around the black limbo, completely clueless on where he was.

The 'egg man' eventually found someone, or something.

The thing was a grey hedgehog that resembled the blue hero of Mobius very much, but it had purple eyes and shoes as well. The grey hedgehog was sitting upon a platinum throne.

"Welcome Doctor Ivo Robotnik, one of the most evil geniuses in the multiverse. You are officially dead, so blah blah blah, do you wish to make a deal?" the mysterious grey hedgehog asked as he read some huge book that popped up out of nowhere.

"A… deal?" the egg man said like he did in Sonic Adventure 2.

"Yes, a deal… what may I call you?" the hedgehog asked.

"I am known as Eggman on Mobius, so that'll do." The crazed, yet drugged up scientist now known as 'Eggman' shrugged.

"Very well Eggman, a deal. I can grant you another life… but you must repay me." the strange grey hedgehog offered as he arose from his throne to walk up to Eggman.

"I accept that deal." Eggman shook the grey hedgehog's hand.

"Very well…" The hedgehog was cut off by the extremely over weight scientist that _apparently_ has an IQ of 300.

"But… I need power… power to terminate my greatest arch nemesis of all time: Sonic the Hedgehog." Eggman added.

"You push your luck, but for my end of the bargain." The grey hedgehog declared as he began to pace the black room. "I want you to kill Sonic the Hedgehog… my brother…" the grey hedgehog bargained.

"Very well… but before I go back to the living… what is your name?" Eggman inquired.

"My name? Well, I am called many names… but there is one suitable name for me: I am Twilight… Bringer of the Doomsday!" The grey hedgehog know known as 'Twilight' declared.

* * *

**And how was that? I take long to write chapters, yeah… but anyhow, I would like to thank Turbo the Hedgehog 6420 for his reviews he has given me. This was my first proper attempt at third person, and I'm weak at this style at writing, so this is why I take long *cough*and deleting my work*cough*. If you don't get why this is going to be a high school story (part high school), then wait for next chapter… or maybe chapter four if I'm not lucky.**

**Read and Review too, but no flames so deaths can be prevented! ~The Prince Of Souls**


	3. Chapter 3: You're Joking, Right?

**I know I haven't updated this story in a while, but take my word for this: I was REALLY annoyed by the snarky reviews I got. Trust me when I say this: without my daily chill pills, my pills to control my anger (which I don't take) and shit, I am the worst person to hold grudges. If I ever hold a grudge against you, you better pack your bags and move to Pluto or I fire bomb you! I'm a pyro maniac, I know...**

**Phosphorite and Turbo the Hedgehog 6420 have my thanks for the kind reviews, and persuaded me back into adding a chapter story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the crappy OCs I throw in and the shitty plot, other than that, SEGA owns the rest of this shit.**

**Just to let you guys know, Twilight isn't the main bad dude. I'll give you all one guess at who it is. He is shaped like an egg and most likely smokes a joint of weed and sniffs some cocaine (I know lots of drugs) when nobody's around.**

**Enjoy this chapter while I sleep for tomorrows day of torture!**

**No point of view:**

**Chapter 3: Your Joking, Right?**

In a black void, a egg shaped man stood in front of a light grey hedgehog.

"Doctor Eggman, you must rise from the dead and slay Sonic and his friends. Do not fail me, or I will deal with Sonic myself." The grey hedgehog threatened as the man known as Eggman was surrounded in a grey aura.

"Yes master." Eggman replied, and after that, he then vanished completely from sight.

"Finally... I shall have my revenge, Sonic the Hedgehog!" The grey hedgehog laughed as everything faded away to pure and utter darkness...

**Elsewhere, in Station Square:**

A black Volts Wagon SWAT like van (**A/N: I think that's what there called**) sped down the now empty streets of Station Square.

The van had a 'G'-with-two-bush-like-things-beneath-it sign on the back of the van, and on the side of the van, the letters G.U.N were imprinted in it in huge capital letters.

It halted to a stop outside a hospital, and a man wearing a grey uniform stepped out of the van. The man had a tanned face, with such hard features even the Devil will run away for his mummy, and dark grey hair that was was a military-like buzz cut (**A/N: or whatever the friggin' hell you call it!**). He also had one orange, one electric blue eyes.

He was defiantly someone who most likely slept with a Nuclear Warhead every night.

He marched into the hospital with huge strides, head held high.

He marched over the receptionist, whose eyes were glued to her phone.

"What room is Sonic the Hedgehog in?" He asked rather impatiently.

"Room 13." The receptionist answered, not even paying attention to anything other than her poxy phone.

The man walked over to the said room.

'Trust this hospital to give Sonic a room with an unlucky number.' The man thought to himself as he walked up to the door and opened it up.

He entered the room, closing the door behind him, only to see an ebony hedgehog with blood red highlights, and two burning red eyes that were filled with hate; a white bat; a white hedgehog who had some random thing like screws to books floating around his head, releasing a strange aqua aura; a red echidna who looked like he just found out he was adopted; a young two tailed fox that was passed;out on a couch; a bubblegum pink hedgehog who was sobbing; a lilac feline, with her back covered in band aids, that sat next to a hospital bed, holding the hand of an unconscious blue hedgehog, cuts and bruises littering the body.

"Commander." They all say except for the passed out fox and the unconscious hedgehog.

"Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Amy." The man, now known as the Commander, replied, nodding at the respectful name owners.

"What happened?" The commander asked as the two tailed fox woke up.

"Blaze took a blow for Sonic, and ordered me to travel back here with Blaze and give her medical attention. The second I could, I asked Silver to go out and search for Sonic. He soon reported to me that he found Sonic, in an unknown form." The ebony hedgehog explained, most likely Shadow.

"I don't know what the form is, but as far as we are concerned, Eggman is officially dead." The two tailed fox finished.

"Thank you, Tails. Now, as Eggman is dead, I have some news for you. I am pleased to announce that you have been enrolled into the newest school around: Chaos High School!" The Commander announced, causing everyone's mouths (except for the unconscious hedgehog and the Commander) literally dropped and hit the ground.

"YOU DID WHAT NOW?" The red echidna screamed.

"Knuckles is more stupid than a toddler! How can they accept him into that school?" The white bat screeched.

"If you think I'm doing one test; kiss my gun." Shadow growled.

"I ain't going anywhere without Sonic." The bubblegum pink hedgehog glared at the Commander.

"I'll torch it before anything!" The lilac cat hissed.

"I'll nuke it!" The silver hedgehog, probably Silver, threatened, menace in his eyes.

"That's not going to happen. To top it off, the school is a boarding school on a remote island!" The Commander exclaimed, his grin increasing.

"I swear, you are trying to majorly piss me off, because if you are, I'll blow it up myself!" Shadow growled, pulling out a swiss army knife and twirling it around his fingers.

"You start next week." The Commander said.

"What's his status?" He asked the black hedgehog.

"He is drained of Chaos energy. Do you have the liquid Chaos energy?" Shadow replied.

"Yes. We need Sonic awake as soon as possible." The Commander said as he then walked over to the unconscious blue hedgehog and pulled out a little injection needle thingy full of green energy.

He pulled the cover off of the needle and put the needle in the hedgehog, where his heart was located.

The Commander then emptied the contents within the hedgehog. The hedgehog's eyes shot open to reveal two emerald green orbs.

The hedgehog shot up and lunged for Shadow, screaming "Where is he?" And "What happened to me?"

"I have no idea, Sonic. You did undertake an unknown form though." Shadow quickly explained. The blue hedgehog, probably Sonic, released Shadow.

"You better get packing. You have one week." The Commander grinned as he left the room.

"Until what?" Sonic asked.

"Boarding school." Everyone replied blatenly.

"WHAT? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic screamed in anger, sadness, shock and many other emotions that involve death, darkness, evil and sadness.

**One week later (Sonic's point of view):**

I sat on the plane, waiting to land. The Commander could of at least given us a decent plane.

A scruffy old man (who was driving) then came through to my friends and I. There was Cream, Cheese, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Amy (who was trying to kiss me), Blaze (who I had a tiny crush on) and me.

"Alright kids! Get your parachutes on!" He shouted as he opened a door on the side of the plane.

"Who's driving?" Shadow asked.

"I forgot about that... Get jumping now!" The man barked, causing everyone to go wide eyed.

I put on my parachute (with Tails' help) and let everyone jump until only Blaze and I were left.

She had a parachute on, but she looked like she just followed through.

"Just jump, and think of me." I smirked as I pushed her off of the plane.

"BLOODY MURDERER!" Blaze screeched.

The luggage was then tossed off by the man (I was making sure the creep don't steal our stuff) so I jumped, shouting with joy.

"WOOOOOHOOOO!" I shouted as I dived straight down. I saw Shadow and that eject their parachutes, but I didn't.

I waited for the last minute and ejected my parachute.

We all landed on the ground in huge lumps, the last one being to hit the ground was obviously.

I didn't even get time to look around me because of what happened next.

"I'm gonna kill you Sonic!" Blaze screamed in rage as she leapt at me while I was getting off my parachute.

"Drat..." I managed out as I was tackled to the ground.

I hit the ground with a loud thud, Blaze on top of me. She sat on top of me, straddling me as she smiled like there was no tomorrow.

"Ummm... Could you get off of me?" I asked, blushing slightly.

Blaze blushed and then hopped off of me, thank god.

I got up and brushed myself off. Our luggage had landed... well... It kinda landed on particular white hedgehog whose quills looks like a bog brush.

We each got our rucksacks and Shadow contacted the Commander.

"Shadow? Have you landed?" The Commander asked.

"Yes... By friggin' sky diving!" Shadow yelled.

"O well... I warned you anyway. Look for a mansion or two. The school should be one of them." The Commander groaned, most likely rolling his eyes.

"You never warned us!" Shadow shouted in anger.

"Well, it weren't my fault that you lot all fell asleep during my presentation." The Commander snapped.

"Just shut the hell up. What's the co-ordinates?" I asked, very impatient.

"21, 35 it should be." The Commander said. "Now, get there! Move it!" And Shadow then cut the communication off.

I spun around and walked off into the dense forest that surrounded us. I felt like something was ripping inside of my body; like something was trying to break free of chains; like _someone_ was trying to control me.

I punched a tree that was next to me, shattering it instantly.

I glared at the ground as if it was someone trying to hurt Blaze.

Why am I so angry for no reason?

I shook my head in confusion and walked off to where ever the gang were.

"Sonic... BOOM!" I shouted as I charged forward, breaking the sound barrier almost instantly.

I skidded to a halt when I saw the rest of the gang outside of some huge ass mansion.

"Hey guys. What's happening?" I asked as I walked up behind them.

"Why did you run off?" Silver asked.

"No reason." I said quickly.

"Sure..." Tails stared right into my eyes, probably trying to discover the lie.

"We going in yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we waited for you, Sonic. We can't show our abilities either; Commander's orders." Shadow answered coldly.

'Same old Shadow.' I groaned mentally.

Knuckles knocked on the mansion's doors, earning an eerie echo.

After a minute or two, the door opened up to reveal an old man that was shaped like an egg (a lot like Eggman) and a light browny-red bushy moustache.

"Yes? Who are you and what do you want?" The man asked.

"Hi, I'm Miles Prower (**A/N: please tell me if his name isn't right and I'll correct it**), and these are my friends Blaze, Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, Amy, Cream and her pet cheese, and last but not least, my brother Maurice. We are new attendants to a boarding school that goes by the name 'Chaos High School'. Is this the place?" Tails greeted, using my real name. I've always hated my first name. It bugs me majorly.

"Yes, it is... Please come in. You are in time for lunch." The man stepped aside, allowing us in.

I walked up next to Tails.

"I'll get you later for using my real name, Miles." I hissed, using the name he hated.

"Don't remind me of my lousy evil counterpart Sonic." Tails groaned.

"Then don't use my real name from my past. It was my past name, and I am now Sonic." I glared at him.

I looked at the man who let us in. He looked a lot like Eggman. A little _too_ much like Eggman.

I shrugged and pushed the thought aside, but decided to keep an eye on him in case he is Eggman. But if he is Eggman, just _how_ is he alive?

**And I am DONE for today! I hope this chapter was worth the wait (even though I have only started on it a few days ago). I am sorry about no updates for a month, but I have some... Issues with school, home, and stuff I really do not wish to talk about.**

**Did I reach the 2,000 word mark yet? If so, THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN... Yet, but I will hopefully make longer than my normal 1000 word a chapter routine.**

**Also, I intend on using at least twenty OCs (including my own) in this story, so if you want your OC to be included in this story or my 'Sonic Origins 4' (it's the series that got my known by quite a lot of authors (around 40 - 60)).**

**Other than those words, Read and Review! The Prince Of Souls is out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Another Enemy

**Here is chapter 4 to kick ass!**

**They are at the high school, so in this chapter, the gang settle in, begin the first lesson of school and crap.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs (except for Turbo the Hedgehog, who is owned by my friend, Turbo the hedgehog 6420) and the plot; SEGA own the rest.**

**Enjoy!**

**Sonic's point of view:**

**Chapter 4: Another Enemy**

We all carried our rucksacks as we walked to our dorm. The Commander had told the school to let us have our own dorm (or we could share with people we could trust); thank Chaos.

We soon entered a huge lounge with 10 (there were only nine of us (Rouge had met up with Shadow when I walked off earlier) of us though without including Cheese) rooms (most likely bedrooms) at the side of the lounge.

"Leave your luggage here and then I will show you to the lunch hall." The man who had opened the door for us said.

"What is your name?" I asked the man.

"You will only call me 'sir', so you don't need to know, Maurice." He hissed at me.

"Okay..." I groaned. I threw my rucksack on the couch as did everyone else, and we then followed 'sir' to the lunch room.

We walked through an endless maze of halls until we finally entered a huge room that was full of people. There was one spare table, and there was a small line to where you get your food from.

"Now, go and eat, and once lunch is over, you must go to the office and get your timetable. After you have your timetable, you may go back to your dorm and unpack. Enjoy your stay children." 'Sir' said. He turned and walked away, and I could've sworn I saw an evil grin on his face as he walked away.

I glared darkly at him until someone put a hand on my shoulder. I saw Knuckles resting his hand on my shoulder.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah... Just having a flashback." I replied calmly.

"Let's go and eat." He said as we walked over to the line where the rest of our friends were.

For lunch, there was a choice of tuna, mayo and pasta or a BLT (bacon lettuce and tomato) sandwich. I got a BLT with a chocolate milkshake and we all sat down at the empty table.

In the corner of my eye, I caught a hedgehog that resembled shadow, but had snow white fur with aqua eyes and highlights in his fur walking with a hedgehog who looked like me, but had blood red fur with amber eyes and aqua shoes.

Another hedgehog who looked like me, but had light grey fur with purple eyes and shoes (**A/N: sound familiar? I had to give him a place in the school for many reasons that will be revealed.**) barged into the two other hedgehogs, causing them to drop their lunch.

"Watch it, Soul and Crimson." The grey hedgehog hissed.

The white hedgehog just glared daggers at the grey hedgehog; and picked himself up off of the floor, helping his friend in the process. I just simply glared daggers at the grey hedgehog as he walked behind me. I then saw my chocolate milkshake then get taken and then dumped over my blue fur, causing something in my body to stir.

"What's your problem?" I hissed in hatred as I rose from my seat and faced the grey hedgehog. If looks could kill, the grey hedgehog would be dead and buried six feet under by now.

"You are my problem, blue boy." The hedgehog hissed. "No one glares at me and lives, especially you."

"Well, trust me here: I am the most feared person where I come from, so I suggest that you get away now." I threatened.

"Please, I am the strongest in this school. I knocked out the strongest kid, who was six form, in my first year, with one punch, so what can you do to hurt me?" The grey hedgehog laughed.

I then noticed that the entire room had gone silent, and the table we were at was being surrounded by loads of students.

"I will do twice as worse. I knocked out a being that was wanted by the government at the age of 12, so I would shut up right now." I growled, only to see a hook connect with my jaw.

"Another lesson: never threaten me." He laughs.

I saw Knuckles and Shadow rise from their seats, ready to fight.

I got up from the floor. Red was in my eyes, a dark aura surrounded me. I felt something break free inside of my body, taking over me.

I then did something to regret: I charged.

I punched the grey hedgehog in the face, and then walked out of the room and back to our dorm.

I slammed the dorm door shut behind me and punched a wall, denting it slightly.

I calmed down a lot and then sat down on the couch.

The door opened and in came Shadow, Silver, and the rest of the gang along with a blood red hedgehog with yellow highlights.

The red hedgehog with yellow highlights did majorly resemble Shadow, but this hedgehog's quills were shaped like Neo Metal Sonic's were.

"Here's your dorm. I'm in the next one if you need me." The hedgehog said as he then left.

"Hey Sonic." Tails greeted as hopped onto the couch next to me.

"Hey Tails, who was that?" I asked.

"Doomwave. He is in the dorm next to us along with the other two hedgehogs who got hit by the grey hedgehog." Shadow answered as he grabbed his rucksack and entered one of the rooms. I then grabbed my rucksack and entered another one of the rooms.

I unpacked my stuff and got out the Xbox 360 and some games. Silver had some of the controllers, and Knuckles had the rest, as Shadow had his favourite gun (a Magnum 44) and the PS3, along with all of the controllers. I walked out with the Xbox and games as Shadow, Silver and Knuckles each brought out their part of the game consoles.

We then hooked the Xbox and PS3 to the T.V, which was set in front of the couch.

"We play Shadow the Hedgehog first!" Shadow ordered.

"No; we play Sonic and The Black Knight." I argued.

"No, Knuckles Chaotix owns all games!" Knuckles glared, and it turned into a three-way argument.

"Or Sonic 06!" Silver grinned.

"NO!" Knuckles, Shadow and I shouted at Silver, and then we went back to arguing.

Silver sulked until Tails came out with Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3.

"Now shut up! O, Sonic, your timetable." Tails shouted as he passed me my timetable.

Tomorrow I had Chemistry, Literacy, P.E, Geography, Study Hall and then free period.

"You have similar to me." Knuckles grinned, and so did Shadow.

"Then I have the same as you." Shadow grinned. "Except for the fact that you only have P.E, free period and study the same as us. Every lesson except for Maths is similar for us." Shadow added.

"Darn..." I cursed. "I call dibs on player one!" I said quickly.

"Player 2!" Knuckles quickly said, and Shadow followed.

"Player 3!"

"I hate you three." Silver pouted.

"Then get outta here! We are playing a man's game!" Shadow laughed as I turned on the Xbox and went on multi player mode on MW3. I selected one in the chamber and hovered over RPG.

"RPG WAR!" Silver shouted as he grabbed his controller and we all had an RPG war.

Knuckles was first dead along with me (thanks to two hedgehogs).

"Come on Silver!" Knuckles and I shouted, annoying Shadow.

Shadow fired his last RPG, and then pulled out a machine gun (he uses cheat codes).

"DIE BITCH!" Shadow laughed evilly as he let the rapid bullets rip through the wasteland we played MW3 on.

Silver then fired, and blew Shadow up.

"KISS MY ASS EMO!" Silver burst out laughing, causing Shadow to punch Silver in the mouth.

"That's for being a dick." Shadow growled, causing Knuckles and I to laugh.

We ended up never going to dinner because we weren't hungry.

We played a few more rounds, taking turns with Rouge, Amy, Tails and Blaze until we all went to our rooms and let tomorrows day of hell begin...

I cracked my eyes open.

I then groaned in annoyance as I had to get ready for my first day ever of school.

I got up and walked outside of my room and decided to do something fun.

I pulled out a fog horn, walked into Shadow's room and blew the fog horn in the hedgehog's face.

Shadow woke up, and I darted out of the room. I did the same thing to everyone else.

"We have to get up!" I yelled as they were about to kill me.

"He's right..." Tails growled at me, before adding a sarcastic comment. "For once."

"For once? I was right a lot of times!" I retaliated.

"Name once." Shadow raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ummmmmmmm..." I thought, biting my lower lip.

"And we had to be with you." Knuckles smirked.

"When I said that I would see Blaze again as she was dragged back into her own world." I said, remembering that day, and wishing that Blaze had kissed me then.

'Wait, what are you thinking? She won't ever kiss you, let alone _like_ you!' My mind screamed at me.

"He was... In some ways..." Blaze defended me.

"Wait? Sonic was right about two things? I need to check who put cocaine (**A/N: to those who don't know what it is, it is an illegal drug, so NEVER take it!**) in my lunch!" Shadow groaned.

"Who called Eggman back from the dead?" I asked.

Everyone just gave me a look saying 'WTF?'.

"He was on drugs! I once walked in on him while he was smoking a joint and sniffing stuff!" I defended myself, holding my hands up.

"Well, we need to go to breakfast." Rouge groaned.

Amy then tried to kiss me again.

"Amy... What did I say before we got here?" I asked darkly.

"That you love me." Amy squealed.

"I swear that your brain is a bunch of air! Did Aphrodite (**A/N: Greek goddess of love, and I know because I'm a tiny bit Greek, and obsessed with Greek Mythology.**) poison you or something?" I shouted, pushing Amy off of me. I got off of the floor and then stormed out of the dorm.

'Is it me; or am I more pissy than usual? In fact, I am _never _pissy without a reason.' I thought to myself as I walked through the halls of the school, towards the Mess Hall.

I soon heard footsteps behind me. I spun around to see Doomwave.

"You must be Sonic. Your friends speak very highly of you." He greeted.

"Thanks... Uh... Doomwave?" I asked, making sure that I had his name right.

"You got it. Sit with me and my friends if you wish. The rest of your friends are." Doomwave offered.

"As long as that grey hedgehog stays clear, I'm good." I accepted.

"Twilight... He is just a dick. He thinks that he's the school hard nut, but you gave him what for yesterday." Doomwave chuckled. When he laughed, I noticed that his canines were larger and sharper than usual.

"What's up with your teeth?" I asked out of curiosity.

Doomwave's expression darkened instantly.

"I was born like it." He hissed. Doomwave then walked off quickly towards the Mess Hall, so I followed.

I soon walked into the Mess Hall and got breakfast. There were bacon, sausage and egg muffins, brunch (**A/N: (I do lots of these, don't I?) it's chopped potatoes with bacon.**) and Tropicana orange juice.

I got one of the muffins and some orange juice. I scanned the room until I saw Shadow and a black hedgehog with orange highlights (who had quills similar to my super form, and had a cross between mine and Shadow's shoes) talking.

I walked over to them and sat down at the table.

"What's up Shads?" I asked to annoy Shadow.

"Don't call me that _Maurice_." Shadow retaliated.

"Its _Sonic_, not _Maurice." _I hissed.

"Whatever." Shadow shrugged.

"Where do you lot come from anyway?" The black hedgehog asked me.

"Station Square," I replied, "or you could say the Mystic Ruins."

"By the way, my name is Turbo the hedgehog." Turbo greeted.

"Who was the grey hedgehog?" I asked as I looked at the grey hedgehog, who was getting his lunch.

"The grey hedgehog you fought was Twilight, as Doomwave told you." Turbo answered as he looked me in the eyes with his orange eyes, as if he was peering into my soul.

"Where do you come from?" I asked him.

Turbo was hesitant to answer. "I come from Emerald Town." Turbo explained. I could've sworn that I saw pain in his eyes.

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"Remember to use your alias name Sonic." Shadow ordered.

"Yeah, I am at the minute." I replied. I stared at my muffin as I took a huge bite out of it.

"I wouldn't get into any fights, because the school tell your parents then chuck you out into the sea." Turbo part warned me, part laughed.

I felt a hint of hurt as I shoved the last of my muffin into my mouth. I then downed my orange juice.

A bell then sounded.

"I'm off. Better get to your first lesson." Turbo said as he walked off with Shadow. I then caught sight of Shadow's green Chaos Emerald glowing in his quills and a dark blue glow coming from Turbo's quills.

I shrugged it off and walked to chemistry.

I ran into the lesson just in time for the next bell.

I sat down in the last seat available, a seat next to the white hedgehog.

"Sonic?" The teacher called out.

"In hell." I replied.

"Idiots... Soul?" The teacher called out.

"Here." The hedgehog next to me called out.

The teacher then finished the register.

"Alright class, these are your seats from now on. You will pair up with the person next to you and do the following project. We are doing chemicals. So, who knows what are the two main chemicals?" The teacher lectured.

Lots of hands flew up into the air.

"Sonic! What is the answer?" The teacher asked. I then realised something. The doorman was my chemistry teacher.

I thought for thirty seconds. "I dunno; why is the sky blue?" I finally asked sarcastically.

"I hate you already." The teacher hissed.

"Alright then mister grouchy, teach us!" I smirked.

Boy, was this going to be a 'fun' lesson.

**And I am done with this chapter!**** It has only taken me a short amount of time as well. I wrote this out of boredom, so please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes. I have literally not slept in three days (I suggest to NOT ask).**

**Also, I have two OCs so far; I'm gonna need some more!**

**Other than my words, Read and Review, favourite me and stuff! The Prince Of Souls**


	5. Chapter 5: Shadow Can Love?

**And now, The Prince Of Souls presents... The fifth chapter of High School Chaos! (Had to do it)**

**Also, I keep on forgetting to say this; so I'll say it now: Sonic's battles with Eggman were never known about; all that was known was that G.U.N's top recruits took out Eggman's schemes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic franchise****, Turbo the Hedgehog 6420 owns Turbo the Hedgehog, RobinsInTheSky owns Rae the Hedgecabaravmeleon (nightmare to remember!) and I own the other OCs such as Soul, Twilight Crimson and I own the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

**Sonic's point of view:**

**Chapter 5: Shadow Can Love?**

"SONIC! WAKE UP!" The teacher yelled at me... Again.

It was my second lesson, and I had already fallen asleep twice from boredom. I got hit round the head with books in chemistry, and I was only getting screamed at this lesson.

I was currently sitting between Turbo and the white hedgehog.

The white hedgehog was very silent; let alone more arrogant than Shadow.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked the white hedgehog.

"Will you stop asking that? My name is Soul, so just shut up you dolt!" The white hedgehog hissed, causing Turbo to snicker.

"Careful Soul, you might have a baby!" Turbo joked.

"Hardy - har - har." Soul mimicked, annoyed.

"He's always been like that since Twilight came here. It's like he knows Twilight from somewhere." Turbo explained.

"I do know him; I know Twilight really well." Soul growled, the venom thick in his voice when he said Twilight.

"How do you know him?" I asked.

"Past... Issues." Soul said hesitantly.

"Okay... Who's the red hedgehog you hang out with?" I asked.

"Crimson. He's my brother; younger brother to be exact. He is in the year below us." Soul replied.

I looked at Soul and saw that his eyes were a bright aqua (I never paid much attention to his eyes) and when they looked at you, you felt like they were looking right into you, searching for your soul.

Did I say what we were doing this lesson? Well, we were learning about story writing (not that we're gonna need it), and for homework, we had to write a story and hand it in next week.

I could just write about one of my adventures.

"It can be fictional, but it has to be believable." The teacher added.

"Darn..." Turbo, Soul and I said simultaneously.

"What was you gonna write 'bout?" I asked Turbo and Soul.

"I was gonna write about my past life, and what happened and stuff." Turbo answered. "What about you two?"

"Same as you Turbo... Same as you." Soul trailed off into his own world of thoughts.

"Similar to your stories." I replied.

I saw Twilight at the very front of the class tearing up pieces of paper, rolling them into balls with his spit, turning around with a straw and spitting them at random people. Spit ball.

"You got anything to throw?" I asked Turbo.

"No. I do hate Twilight; but I think we should leave him. He'll meet his match soon enough." Turbo replied.

"Alright, remember students! You have two weeks until the stories must be handed in; and they must be at least ten pages long. See you next lesson." The teacher said and the school bell rung, signalling that we had to go to our third lesson.

At least I had P.E with Shadow and Knuckles.

I grabbed my bag (my P.E bag to be exact) and ran out of the classroom. I soon saw Shadow talking to a girl.

The girl looks like Shadow with the quills and eyes, but she had cat claws, bat fangs and

ears, raven wings, with a chameleon horn and tail. What a weird combination. She was most likely a hybrid.

"Hey Shadow!" I greeted as I walked up to Shadow.

"Was sup Sonic." Shadow replied, never turning to look at me.

"When did you become loveable to girls?" I teased.

"When I born, idiot." Shadow growled. "I'll see you after classes then in my dorm. Later Rae." Shadow waved as we walked towards the P.E hall.

"Why do you do it Sonic? Ruin the friendship I have?" Shadow hissed, glaring daggers at me; which caused me to laugh.

"Your funny when embarrassed, and trust me, whoever she is, she has something wrong with her for liking you as a friend. Jesus Christ, you ain't as hot as me, so yeah, just ask her out, but use protection!" I joked, causing Shadow to blush so red that Knuckles would be jealous.

"Sonic... If I hadn't of left my gun in the dorm, you would be hunting for your ass." Shadow threatened.

"Then I'll hurt the Rae girl with your knife." I grinned, testing him.

"You touch her; and I swear that I'll cut you into tiny pieces and then feed you to Amy!" Shadow threatened, proving his feelings for Rae.

"Shadow and Rae, sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then there's a baby in a babies carriage! That's not all, the babies drinking alcohol and has a Magnum 44 like it's crazy daddy!" I mocked, laughing hard.

We then saw Knuckles, so I shouted out: "Shadow the Hedgehog loves Rae!" At the top of my voice.

Knuckles' head snapped towards us, a huge grin visible on his face.

"Shadow? Love? Those two words never go in the same sentence!" Knuckles laughed.

"Go hit it off with Rouge... Again." Shadow smirked, and Knuckles blushed more red than his fur.

"Let's just go to P.E." I groaned as we all ran for P.E.

We barged into the lesson, just in time. We kind of had to use our super speed to get here. I saw Blaze in this lesson as well... Crap.

Blaze was wearing a sports bra along with some shorts that went up to the middle of her thighs, showing off her perfect legs and her well toned body figure.

My mouth was gaping open, drooling over Blaze.

Blaze looked at me and came up to me.

Her chest rose and fell, it was quite clear when ever she breathed. I swear that Blaze is teasing me.

"Shut your mouth before I uppercut you." Blaze threatened.

"Okay... Whatever." I replied, snapped out of my trance.

I heard Shadow and Knuckles snicker behind me, so I stepped backwards so that I was next to the two.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"The teacher..." Shadow laughed.

I took one glance at the teacher and burst out laughing. He was a short plump human whose name looked like Mr. Skill-age (**A/N: Skill-age (or however you spell it) was an african bum disease the last time I checked, but go along with the name.**).

I burst out laughing at his name.

"What's his name?" Knuckles asked me.

"Mr. Skill-age." I laughed, causing Shadow, Knuckles and I to fall over laughing.

"Alright you three. Detention at lunch. Go and do a five laps. Next time, you will have worse punishments." Mr. Skill-age hissed.

Shadow, Knuckles and I stopped laughing and began 5 laps around to medium sized school field.

I once ran three hundred laps around one of Eggman's bases, and it makes the the school field look like a new born.

"Why do we get the punishments?" I laughed as I ran backwards, just ahead of my two friends.

"Because we're too bad ass for Mr. Skill-age to handle!" Knuckles laughed, causing me and Shadow to laugh slightly again.

"Why don't we use our super speed?" I asked, bored as hell.

"We can't be found out; so we can't use our super speed you idiot!" Shadow hissed.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist!" I laughed.

"I think that we are even more stupid in school than outside of school!" Knuckles chuckled.

"We are." I answered Knuckles' rethorical question.

"It didn't need to be answered." Shadow groaned.

"O well." I shrugged.

"This is too boring..." Knuckles moaned as we slowed down to a walk.

"How 'bout a 'friendly' challenge?" I asked, my cheeky smirk visible.

Shadow smirked as Knuckles gave a toothy grin.

"We run so fast that they don't know what we are - and can't see us - and we can get the boredom over and done with. We are allowed to punch and kick, but no spitting, knives, head butts, guns, body slams and somethings I can't be asked to remember." I challenged.

"Three..." Knuckles began the countdown.

"Two..." Shadow said.

"One..." I grinned as I readied myself to win... Again.

"GO!" Shadow, Knuckles and I shouted simultaneously as we speed off at our fastest speed.

As usual, I broke the sound barrier without an issue; with Shadow close behind me, just below the speed of sound; and last but not least, Knuckles who was most likely neck and neck with Shadow.

We zoomed past the teacher, a sudden gust of wind being the only thing visible to them, except for three orange, red and blue blurs.

The teacher turned around, and I then zoomed past him again, and Mr. Skill-age was knocked over.

"Where are those three brats?!" He screamed, causing me to chuckle slightly.

"I'll find them!" Blaze yelled over the wind.

She then ran normally until she felt another gust of wind. Then saw her stick her arm out and hit Shadow and Knuckles in the face.

"Where's Sonic?" She asked them.

"Here..." I grinned.

"Now here." I grinned grew even larger, most likely ticking Blaze off.

"Now here." I smirked as I appeared behind Blaze.

She spun around, the annoyance clearly visible on her face.

"Sonic," she hissed, "get your ass here now so I can kill you with fire."

"Catch me if you can." I smirked.

Blaze got ready to punch me.

'Blaze sure is beautiful when mad.' I thought to myself as I quickly looked her up and down.

Blaze then got ready to kill me; but Shadow and Knuckles grabbed her.

"Alright!" Mr. Skill-age shouted in annoyance. "We are doing athletics today! And that would be cross country! As the the blue rat, black emo and red mutt demonstrated what to do, you can now get on with the lesson! Now, run thirty laps!"

"WHAT?!" Shadow, Knuckles and I shouted, insulted by what he had called us.

"You heard." Mr. Skill-age hissed, causing me to ball my hand into a fist.

"Sonic, calm down." Knuckles said.

"Just let me kill him." I growled darkly.

"You - and I - don't want you to go back to Prison Island, so I suggest that you don't kill Mr. Skill-age, even though he's a right dick." Knuckles shrugged.

"Fine..." I hissed, turning away and walking away.

"When are you prances going to start those laps!" Mr. Skill-age yelled, causing me to snap.

"Alright; shut the bloodly hell up! You piss me off so bad that I already would prefer to date Amy Rose!" I shouted, totally bullshitting because I can't stand Amy.

I turned to Shadow to see him majorly pissed.

Remind me that I may need to buy Shadow a bigger gun closet for his birthday; when ever the hell his birthday is.

"Then go on, you blue rat! I hate this job enough!" Mr. Skill-age shouted back.

"Just shut it." I hissed, a thick aura of pure hatred forming around my body.

It all then vanished as Blaze suprisingly put her hand on my shoulder, calming me instantly.

The rage was still in me, but hidden. Let's just hope that I don't do anything to regret.

**Two weeks later:**

I sat in the mess hall with my friends, eating lunch.

We were now two weeks into the term, and still at this school. It might as well be a world record for me.

Shadow sat next to Rae, and Turbo sat next to Amy. I think she likes him as she isn't after me anymore (thank Chaos!).

Well... I had gotten a detention with the Eggman look alike, so I said goodbye to my friends and walked off to the science lab.

I walked into the lab to see the teacher sitting at his desk.

I saw two demonic eyes that were burning coals with black slits, just like a reptiles.

"Sir." I said as I walked in. It was awfully dark in the room. I could sense something evil nearby.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius. Close the door behind you." He stood up from his chair.

"I ain't no hero." I chuckled as I closed the door.

"Remember Doctor Eggman's last stand? When you 'killed' him? Well-" I cut him off.

"Yeah; I get it: you're Egghead, nothing new. I was expecting a rather dramatic enterance from you as I do with all of my other enemies; but o well; I need a break anyway." I shrugged, closing the door.

Two pitch black wings sprouted from Eggman's back. His white lab coat fell, to reveal rather demonic robes.

"What are you?" I asked, taking a battle stance.

"Your destroyer." Eggman laughed. "I will enjoy killing Blaze and all of your friends. Now, let's get down to buisness."

Eggman then shot a beam of dark purple energy at me.

It hit me in the chest; but I suprisingly found no pain. Then, the nightmare began.

I felt my anger flare back up. I then felt something I then felt like something was tearing out of me again. I twitched my eye as I felt something clawing at my eyes.

I collapsed to the ground as pain erupted all over my body. I arched my back as I felt something had just broken free of the chains my body had locked it in, and is gaining control over my body.

"_Sonic... Come to my side..._" I heard someone hiss in my head.

"Just... Who are you...?" I asked as I fell into a black abyss.

"_Me? I am you Sonic. I am the REAL you!_" The voice screamed.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" I screamed in complete pain and agony as something to break free.

I had my chest facing upwards, towards the never ending darkness, and something broke out.

I saw a pitch black hedgehog with only pale white eyes who resembled me in many ways. Its quill then lightened to cobalt blue and my emerald green eyes appear in its eyes.

"_Now Sonic; try to control your body now! As I, Dark Sonic, shall live again!_" The fake me bellowed, as I felt dark chains wrap around my body.

The chains tightened.

"_Now, enjoy the hell you put me through..._" Dark Sonic laughed as he faded away into nothing, gaining control over my body.

I was alone, trapped by the very chains of darkness that had kept that evil locked away.

I am useless now...

I can't help them...

They will never be warned in time to save themselves...

I have failed my friends; and most importantly: myself...

**I ****really should never of put the ending of this chapter in the story this early; but I had to.**

**I hope to make this story at least a 15 chapter long story; and it will go all the way through the school year too. And no, Dark Sonic will not be in control for a whole 10 chapters, as that would be just plain stupid and mucked up.**

**And as Eggman is back; I will allow anyone to shoot him after I get my guns back. :D**

**And if any of you lot have constuctive cristism, advice, or a good thing to give to me on a review; then please review. If you're going to flame, still review as I want to see what you have to say about this story.**

**Other than that Author's Note, Read, Review, Favourite, the friggin lot! The Prince of Souls**


	6. Chapter 6: Your Not Alone

**I am back with another chapter of High School Chaos!**

**Turbo (Turbo the hedgehog 6420) and Rae (RobinsInTheSky) are not owned by me, same goes for the Sonic franchise. I only own Soul, Twilight, Crimson, Doomwave and the Plot.**

**Enjoy while I nuke my school!**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Sonic's point of view:**

**Chapter 6: Your Not Alone**

I'm surrounded by nothing... Nothing but darkness...

I call for help...

No answer.

I try to break out of these chains of darkness...

Not even a crack appears on them; they only thighten.

I can't see into the shadows around me; all I see are blood red eyes appear ever so often.

I am alone... Alone for ever...

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**No point of view:**

Shadow and Rae walked through the endless void of corridors.

He, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Turbo, Rae, Blaze, Silver and Soul were searching through the school, trying to find Sonic; who had gone to a detention and never returned.

"Any luck guys?" Shadow asked through the communicator.

"No. I went to the science lab and found a shard from some gem though. If Sonic was carrying it, I have a feeling he was kidnapped. But by who?" Soul replied, shock in his voice.

"Well, I'm going to kill them when I find them... Wait... I just caught sight of a blue hedgehog running. I think its Sonic." Knuckles stuttered, his footsteps heard through the communicators.

Knuckles followed the hedgehog until he was able to greet him.

"Yeah, I have him alright." Knuckles replied, grinning at Sonic.

"Give me your location now, and I will meet you there." Shadow ordered.

"No need. We're going to the dorm." Knuckles replied.

A dark glint appeared in Sonic's eyes.

'I'll use my time wisely. I'll give it a week and then let my master strike them all down' Sonic thought to himself as he followed Knuckles to the dorm.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

It has been a week since Sonic was found, and Knuckles was currently hiding in the dark shadows of the dorm, waiting for Sonic to sneak out.

Sonic soon snuck out of the dorm, making Knuckles wake Shadow up.

"He's gone again. I'll follow him and see what he's up to." Knuckles said sternly to his friend.

"Sure. Just don't fall into any traps." Shadow nodded, put on a head set, and then left to wake up Tails.

Knuckles put on a wrist communicator and then left the dorm to follow Sonic, but the second he left, all he could sense was dark energy.

"Dark energy is everywhere." Knuckles said through the communicator.

"Then come back inside." Tails groaned.

"No. I need to know what Sonic's up to, and if I don't go now, I'll lose him. I'll see where he's going though." Knuckles replied.

Knuckles followed 'Sonic' to a room. The hedgehog, being the idiot he is, left the door ajar.

Knuckles smirked slightly as the hedgehog's stupidity and hid in the shadows, out of the line of sight.

He snuck a quick glance into the room, and instantly regretted it.

He saw a light grey hedgehog talking the 'Sonic'.

He then remained hidden, listening to their conversation.

"Twilight, I am here." 'Sonic' said.

Inside of the room, the once blue hedgehog turned black as night.

"What brings you here?" The grey hedgehog asked.

"Sonic the Hedgehog has successfully been captured, and is trapped in the very chains that imprisoned me." The black hedgehog replied.

"Ah. Dark, you are here. Now, phase two shall begin." Twilight chuckled.

"Phase two?" The red echidna muttered to himself, a questioning look on his face.

"We're being watched! Its that red mutt, Knuckles! He must not tell the others! Kill him!" Twilight shouted.

Dark then swung the door open, signaling for Knuckles to run.

"Shit." Knuckles cursed as he turned and sprinted away.

"You will not live!" Dark growled, chasing Knuckles.

"Guys! Sonic has been captured, and there is a black hedgehog taking his form! Don't fall for the trick! I need help if I'm to defeat him!" Knuckles shouted into his communicator.

"We'll be there soon!" Shadow said hastily, cocking his gun.

A Dark Chaos Spear sailed past Knuckles' head.

"He can manipulate Negative Chaos energy too!" Knuckles hissed in pain as another Dark Chaos Spear cut his thigh.

As if on cue, white and red hedgehogs charged down the corridor.

Soul and Crimson!

Crimson had a gun in his hand, and fired, unleashing a blast of blood red energy at Dark. He then ran to Knuckles to heal his wound.

Soul continued past his brother and friend, and ignited an aqua sphere of energy in his hand.

"Soul Cannon!" Soul shouted, launching his attack uppon Dark.

Dark was knocked backwards, allowing Knuckles to get his chance.

"PAYBACK!" Knuckles shouted in anger.

"Stop!" Soul shouted, but Knuckles lust for revenge got the better of him.

"KNUCKLE QUAKE!" Knuckles bellowed as he jumped into the air. Knuckles pulled his fist back and brought it into the ground.

A crack appeared where Knuckles had hit, and soon turned into an earthquake, reaching towards Dark.

"You are pathetic!" Dark shouted.

"Shut up!" Turbo suddenly appeared, slamming his fist into Dark's face.

"He is so annoying at times." Turbo groaned, walking up to Knuckles, Soul and Crimson.

"You saw what happened?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah. Dark was just getting on my nerves." Turbo replied.

"He's one of us." Crimson replied, putting his gun into his quills. "Chaos powers."

"Just like Shadow." Knuckles nodded.

"No more help. Your slow ass allowed Soul, Crimson and Turbo to help out." Knuckles said through his wrist communicator.

"Your joking, right? I'm too slow?" Shadow asked, just as he entered the corridor. "You guys are idiots."

"Whatever." Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys! We need to get some sleep so we can learn tomorrow!" Tails whinned through the communicator.

"Fine. You'll explain tomorrow." Knuckles replied, adressing Turbo, Crimson and Soul when he said the last three words.

"See you later then" they said.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**And I am DONE for today! It may be a bit short (I can't really see as my Word trial has run out) and rushed, but it has to do. Also, please excuse my terrible spelling errors I may of made, but my phone's spell check isn't working.**

**Other than those words, Read, Review, Favourite and Follow!**

**The Prince Of Souls**


	7. Chapter 7: Truth Untold

**I am back! Here is chapter 7!**

**Turbo (Turbo the hedgehog 6420), Rae (RobinsInTheSky) and Virtual (Wilbur-Nator) are not owned by me, same goes for the Sonic franchise. I only own Soul, Twilight, Crimson, Doomwave and the Plot.**

**Enjoy!**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**No point of view:**

He cracked his eyes open.

"Twilight..." He cracked out.

"What do you want Dark?" Twilight hissed.

"Sonic... He's getting stronger by the second..." Dark croaked, and went back to sleep.

Twilight shook his head.

"He's more than I thought. I should kill Sonic myself, but I'll let him have is small triumph. This was all for see by me anyway." Twilight sneered, kicking a chair across his dorm.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Back in Soul's dorm, every single person from Sonic's dorm was there.

"So, we keep this to ourselves." Doomwave said.

"Right." Blaze agreed.

"So, I'll go first on sharing our abilities." Turbo offered. "I can manipulate Chaos energy, and always rely on my dark blue Chaos Emerald, because without it, I'm useless. I also can use the Chaos Emeralds to have forms such as my power and super forms."

"Me next. I have immense strength as you already know. I also am the last of my tribe, the Echidnian race, as well as the guardian of the Master Emerald, which allows me to tap into its energies at will." Knuckles explained.

"I'll go." Tails shrugged. "I can fly with my two tails, as well as build anything to rival Eggman's machines. I am usually the one that takes out Eggman's security systems, allowing the others to defeat Eggman." He explained.

"Well... I can see if someone's dead or alive, as well as see into someone's soul to see if they are good or evil. I came here, and made a quick enemy of Twilight." Soul twirled his thumbs.

"I was born without abilities... But I was soon cursed with powers because of Twilight. They cannot be controlled... And I nearly destroyed myself until Soul got me this gun, which channels my energy and makes it controllable. I can also heal some wounds that have a bit of blood. I can heal most pure blood wounds except my own." Crimson muttered, looking down.

"That just shows that you are normal." Amy comforted Crimson. "Because I can summon a Piko Piko hammer at will."

A glimpse of jelousy appeared in Turbo's eyes as he saw Crimson and Amy. It should be _him _and Amy.

"And I can use my ears to fly, as well as use Cheese, my chao, to attack!" Cream pipped up.

"Doomwave, you tell." Rouge said.

"Fine... I have to drink blood to live. Soul has sometimes used his own blood to feed me, and then Crimson heals him. In other words, I'm a Vamphog." Doomwave grimaced.

"I am the ultimate life form, creation of Professor Gerald Robotonik. I was also one of the first beings to be able to control the Chaos Emeralds." Shadow explained.

"I can only fly and use my stealth to spy." Rouge pouted.

"I came from the future. I can use telekinesis as well." Silver explained.

"I am a pyrokinetic being who came from another dimension. In other words, I can use fire." Blaze explained.

"Not to mention Sonic's girlfriend." Shadow snickered, causing Blaze to blush.

"We were NEVER dating!" Blaze shrieked.

"Sure." Shadow smirked.

"I hate you." Blaze hissed.

"VIRTURAL! Get out here!" Soul shouted.

A dark grey cat lumbered outside.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Tell these guys your abilities." Soul ordered.

"Fine. I'm blind, as you can see, and I can see into the realm of Angels and Demons." Virtual said.

"Cool. Is there any demons or anything near us?" Silver asked.

"No. There is a pressense of one though. Missing friend? He has a demon. You all do, just that his was strong enough to leave a pressense." Virtural said quickly.

"What the?" Shadow asked.

"I'm confused!" Knuckles shouted, punching Silver.

"You lot are wierd." A girl said.

"Rae?" Shadow asked, turning round. "You stay in this dorm?"

"Duh!" Rae rolled her eyes, with Shadow's attitude.

"Welcome to the talk hybrid!" Doomwave chuckled.

"Yeah... I should go back to my room." Rae slowly walked away.

"Where's the horn and that?" Shadow asked, standing up and walking over to her.

"Hidden." She said quickly, and walked off.

"Awkward." Crimson bit his lip.

"I'll talk to her." Shadow said as Rae ran into her room. Shadow walked into her room.

"Anyone got a cup?" Knuckles asked.

"Why?" Crimson asked.

"You know. Put it against the door, we can hear better, and hear what they are doing." Silver grinned.

"Perverts." Soul twitched his nose.

"Guys. Demon near. Thought you should know. Seems like the one you seek." Virtural said, walking back to his room as if he could see perfectly.

"He can sense things a lot better than us." Crimson answered the other's question.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

As the guys outside are discussing, inside of Rae's room, Rae and I are talking.

"What's wrong?" I asked... Somehow... Caring?

"It's nothing." Rae muttered, still not facing me.

I grabbed her shoulder and spun Rae around to face me.

"Tell me... Please." I pleaded for once; instead of saying something like 'tell me know or I park a bullet up your ass'.

"Nothing. Night is the worst time to ever see me." Rae muttered, pushing me away.

"I have it similar. Why do you think I cut myself off from people from time to time?" I tried to reason.

"I'm a fake being, an accident they call me! Do I care? No! Should you care about being a hybrid? No, because it would be awsome to be a hybrid!" I continued ranting.

"But its a curse..." Rae sobbed.

"It isn't. Its a gift. I have a curse: _I_ am the curse. Being Black Doom's son, I am the curse." I protested. I was ready to continue, but all I felt were lips crash onto mine, ending my speech.

I opened my eyes and looked at Rae in the eyes.

She quickly parted from me, stuttering out appoligies.

"I'm so sorry Shadow... I never meant to!" She shrieked.

I put a finger on her lips, shutting her up.

"Did I say I hated it?" I smiled for the first time in years.

Rae laughed slightly and then kissed me again. It was full of passion and love. Our lips moulded perfectly.

Our perfect kiss was ruined when Tails burst into the room.

"Gross... And break it up! Virtual sensed the fake Sonic heading our way!" Tails shouted.

I then heard the dorm's front door shatter and Crimson howl in pain.

"Shit." I cursed as I ran out of Rae's room.

I turned to Tails. "Get Rae somewhere she won't be hurt. I've got this." I growled, turning back to Dark.

Knuckles ran up next to me.

"This is gonna get ugly." Knuckles sneered, glaring at Dark.

Dark's quills were now up like Super Sonic's were, and his blank soulless eyes gleamed with the lust for destruction.

"I couldn't agree more." I agreed.

"Shadow Knuckle!" Knuckles and I bellowed, using our combination attack.

I rolled up into a tight ball. Knuckles then picked me up, and we started spinning together. I sent Knuckles into Dark, and then sent a bunch of Chaos Spears at Dark as well.

"ARGH! You pest!" Dark howled, grinding his teeth in pain.

"Let's end it!" Soul growled, his mind clouded with anger, ready to avenge his brother.

A sword materialised in Soul's hand, and he pressed it against Dark's throat.

"I should kill you now, as your worth nothing to me; but you will show me to Sonic." Soul threatened.

Dark just laughed, causing the blade to be pressed tighter against Dark's throat.

"I die, Sonic dies." Dark grinned evilly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, walking up next to Soul, pressing my gun against Dark's head.

"Its obvious, is it not? Sonic is trapped by the very chains that kept me imprisioned. _I am Sonic!_" Dark laughed, leaving the whole lot of us in shock.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**And this chapter is DONE! I don't think it was done to many expectations, but it should have to do for now.**

**And for you ShadowXMaria fans: Shadia is not in this story! ShadowXOC has replaced it! And yes, that OC is Rae.**

**On the happy note, Read, Review, Follow and Favourite! The Prince Of Souls**


	8. Chapter 8: New Student, Big Issues

**Here is chapter 8 after a little wait!**

**RobinsInTheSky, I'm glad your bro enjoys this story. And no, I cannot read minds (if I could, I would be way smart, not retarded like I am). This chapter is for that little bro of yours too.**

**Turbo (Turbo the hedgehog 6420), Rae (RobinsInTheSky) and Virtual (Wilbur-Nator) are not owned by me, same goes for the Sonic franchise. I only own Soul, Twilight, Crimson, Doomwave and the Plot.**

**Enjoy!**

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

The little blue fox wandered around the forest, searching for the place his mother had sent him to.

The blue fox was only around 11 years of age. He had one bushy tail that was tipped with blood red. He had two beady brown eyes that only read little emotion.

He was lost; confused.

He wanted his family.

He soon came across a mansion, probably the school. The sign on the door read "Chaos High Boarding School".

The little fox knocked on the overly large door knocker, just about in his reach.

The fox tightened his grip on his back pack that he had his belongings within.

The door opened to reveal an ebony hedgehog with orange highlights and a snow white hedgehog with aqua highlights.

"Who are you?" The black hedgehog asked.

"A new student..." The little blue fox stuttered, nervous.

"Then come in! I'm Soul, and that guy next to me is Turbo." The white hedgehog greeted. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Felix... Felix the Fox." The blue fox, now known as Felix, replied.

"Felix. Cool name." Soul grinned. "We'll take you to the reception." Soul took Felix's hand and then ran down the corridors, holding Felix close in case any nut case tried to attack him.

After a minute of running, the reception was visible.

Soul escorted young Felix into the room.

"Name." A beefy grey owl demanded.

"Felix the Fox. I found him around the grounds, and he claims to be a new student." Soul explained, giving Felix a look saying "let me do the talking".

"Ah, Felix. Grab your timetable later on, but now, go and have breakfast. Put him in dorm 711." The receptionist said clearly.

"But that dorm is in-" Soul was cut off.

"And it is the only dorm with a room availible. I doubt he would want to stay in your dorm after the 'party' you had a few nights ago! Now, off with you." She shooed the two boys away.

"Let's go to breakfast. You have a better dorm than anyones." Soul said, looking at Felix. "Come on!"

'Soul is mean at times... I wonder who else is.' Felix thought to himself as he followed Soul.

Suddenly, a dark grey cat zoomed past the two.

"Virtual!" Soul shouted, but Virtual ignored him.

"We have to get to the cafeteria. If Virtual ever leaves the dorm, something bad is about to happen." Soul said sternly.

"How bad?" The now scared Felix asked.

"Very bad. Like world destruction bad." Soul gritted his teeth as he and Felix ran after the dark grey hedgehog, towards the cafeteria.

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

I sat down next to Rae, my new girl friend.

So what, we made out, I had a fight, then asked her out. I don't think our lives can get any stranger!

"Hey Rae." I smirked, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Shadow is actually trying to love?" Knuckles joked.

"Tails, any news on Sonic?" I asked, ignoring Knuckles.

Of course I'm trying, because I love Rae.

"No. As far as I know, where Dark said that Sonic is bound by the very chains that kept him imprisoned, I am getting worried. Sonic may be trapped within Dark's mind or something, maybe even a jail cell!" Tails protested, until a certain blind, dark grey cat came slamming into the table.

"Virtual? What happened!" Crimson demanded.

"Demonic aura... Your friend... Enough darkness to form a new being... Breaking free... Need to get there now..." Virtual said quickly.

"Darn it... I have to miss breakfast." Knuckles sulked like a little girl, crossing his arm in a babyish motion.

"Guys... The demon has nearly broken out." Virtual said in his usual robotic- like voice.

"Guys, I think we should go back to the dorm... Like now!" Tails suggested.

"So much for a pieceful day." I groaned as we left the room, going back to our dorms.

We were running through the corridors until I slammed into the oppasite recolour of me: Soul.

Next to him, there was a blue fox with red tips on his tails who resembled Tails quite a bit. The little fox had chocolate brown eyes, wide with fear. He was probably only around the age of 11 too.

"Hey Shadow. Virtual, what happened?" Soul asked.

"Your friend. May be waking up. Demon getting stronger." Virtual said quickly.

"Then we need to go to our your dorm." Soul said.

"Who is the kid next to you?" I asked.

"Felix. He kinda... Has been assigned to the final room in your dorm." Soul said slowly.

"Your joking? Sonic is in that room!" Tails complained.

"Put him in his own room, idiot!" Turbo tutted.

"Not my fault I don't have a death wish. Walk into Sonic's room and you will leave almost instantly." Tails complained.

"O well. Grow some balls!" Shadow laughed.

"We gonna go then?" Rae complained, so we all turned and high tailed it away, back to the dorm.

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

I barged back into the dorm and ran straight for the vacant room.

"Felix, stand over there." I ordered, not wanting the little boy to be hurt.

I swung the door open, only to see Sonic... Except two halves of Sonic. There was one Sonic, but one side had blue fur, the had black fur, and one had emerald green eyes, the black half had no eyes except the soulless blanks that portray as his eye.

"What are you?" I asked the being before me.

"Sonic..." It said.

"No... Sonic was just blue." Shadow growled, walking up next to me.

The 'Sonic' reverted back to his blue old self. The blue hedgehog then went black, and back to blue.

"I am Sonic." It said, "but Dark is slowly breaking free..." Sonic confirmed, pain visible on his face.

"How long do we have until he comes back out?" I Tails asked from behind me.

"Until we see Eggman." Sonic groaned as he fell to the ground, unconsious taking over...

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

**And this chapter is DONE! I really do doubt that this chapter is perfect, but it was all I could come up with.**

**Read, Review, Follow and Favourite! **

**The Prince Of Souls**


	9. Chapter 9: Annoying Him Is A Bad Idea

**Here is chapter 9 after a little wait!**

**RobinsInTheSky, your bro is crazy (no offence). And I speak spanish (blame my blood), as I'm part spanish. And make sure that he has a chill pill before reading this chapter. If he wants, let him review (I wanna see what he says).**

**Turbo (Turbo the hedgehog 6420), Rae (RobinsInTheSky), Virtual (Wilbur-Nator) and Felix (sorta owned by me, but part belongs to the kid he's based on) are not owned by me, same goes for the Sonic franchise. I only own Soul, Twilight, Crimson, Doomwave and the Plot.**

**Enjoy!**

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

Great, just great.

A small, eleven year old spanish blue fox is sitting, all alone confused and lost.

I mean, really? What kind of people do I have to stay with? They have no spare rooms, and they are clearing one out now; one for me to stay in.

I know that I have lots of issues with me being young, not knowing my father or anything, but really? I'm not as weak as they think!

"Hey, Felix! Your room is ready!" Soul shouted for me.

I got up and walked over to the room. It was a box room, about seven by nine meters in length.

I hopped onto the bed. The room itself was a sky blue colour.

"Reminds me too much of her." I muttered under my breath, so no one could hear me. Too bad a red hedgehog with yellow highlights heard me.

"Leave." He ordered to the others.

"Gonna bully me?" I asked, taking off my backpack, waiting for him to hit me like the bullies from my old school did.

"No. We were all bullied as kids; especially Sonic because he is Prince Maurice. Blaze had similar to her royalty, and being able to control fire. Them two are the only ones I bullied; but Soul, Crimson and I never went to school before this; we spent all of our time adventuring. But don't tell anyone that I told you or that will be my head! And yeah, I'm Doomwave, Felix." Doomwave explained, making the beheading sign across his neck when he said 'head'.

"O... K..." I opened my backpack and unpacked my belongings.

"Who is the girl you muttered about?" Doomwave asked.

"My sister. I really wish that I can see her again; but I can't thanks to this remote boarding school." I replied, kicking my bed pole lightly.

"Have you ever had a strange experiance when angry; or strange appearances from people?" Doomwave asked, suspisious.

"Only seeing a light blue hedgehog in a grey cloak once watch me at school until the teacher threatened the call the police on him. I also once had a dark green hedgehog watch me. Why are you asking? Is there something wrong with that?" I asked, confused.

"Yes... There is. Light blue hedgehog? Green eyes? Grey shoes?" Doomwave asked.

"Yeah, that's him." I replied, giving him a strange look.

"Soul!" Doomwave bellowed.

"What?" Soul asked as he came into the room, followed by Turbo.

"What light blue hedgehog with green eyes and grey shoes do we know?" Doomwave asked, confusing me further.

I know that I'm not that hard to confuse; but really? I am more lost than a terrorist is when someone says 'peace'.

"Starlight. He won't kill an innocent boy though!" Turbo raised an eyebrow at Soul.

"I don't think he wants Felix." Turbo said, turning to me.

I began to grind me teeth in annoyance.

"He knows Felix from somewhere. If Felix don't know his father; I have a stupid idea."

"Like what? I don't know my father anyway." I asked Turbo.

"You may be his son. And Starlight, I doubt, has any sons." Turbo answered.

"*_Cállate, cabrón._" I cursed in spanish, and trust me, you do NOT want to know what it means.

"What the hell did you just say?" Soul asked, confused as hell.

"He cursed at you in Spanish." Knuckles answered.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I've been to Spain." Knuckles answered.

"Don't turn into Samba Di Amigo!" Silver shouted, causing us to laugh.

"Why is Silver retarded?" Turbo asked.

"Ask his parents." Knuckles said.

"I really don't fancy going two hundred years into the future again, and have to face some shadowed piece of shit copy of me; and a fire lord that makes Black Doom look like a playground bully." Shadow groaned.

"Wait... How do you know about Black Doom?" I asked. "He was a alien leader who was high all of the time!"

"Hear reports of G.U.N after a black hedgehog?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah. So?" Turbo asked.

"That was me. I destroyed Black Doom, and the Black Comet within seconds." Shadow bragged.

"Wait... So you caused over sixty thousand people to die or get injured?" Rae asked.

"Not purposly... But they tried to kill me. And, I was made to serve the Black Arms, but knowing me; I put my middle finger in Black Dooms face and blew him to hell!" Shadow shrugged.

"How do you date him?" Silver asked Rae.

"He's not a gay prick. And no; who would date you?" Rae answered, giving Silver a slight glare.

"I'm confused." I gazed at them all as they began to argue, then fight.

This is going to be a _long_ year.

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

***'Cállate, cabrón' is spanish for 'shut up, you little prick'.**

**And this chapter is DONE! I really do doubt that this chapter is perfect, but it was all I could come up with.**

**Read, Review, Follow and Favourite! **

**The Prince Of Souls**


	10. Chapter 10: Starlight's Threat

**Yeah, yeah... I know that I haven't updated in a while, but I had literally gone dry on ideas, I've been dealing with yet more home issues, and I have just walked in from holiday *eyes roll*. Also, if you haven't read it, please read my story 'Sonic & Percy Jackson: Crossing Dimensions', because it needs reviews and I want people's opinions of how I mixed the two together and stuff in the crossover.**

**Also, this is a bit like my Sonic Origins with the 'Son of Darkwing' reference, but it is very different too.**

**Disclaimer: Turbo (Turbo the hedgehog 6420), Rae (RobinsInTheSky), Virtual (Wilbur-Nator) and Felix (sort of owned by me, but part belongs to the kid he's based on) are not owned by me, same goes for the Sonic franchise. I only own Soul, Twilight, Crimson, Doomwave and the Plot.**

**Enjoy!**

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

I cracked my eyes open. I was in control of my body once again. I was free from the very chains of darkness that had kept Dark locked up for years (most likely aeons, but who cares?).

I rose from my bed and looked out of my bedroom window. Night time. Just great. I wake up, full of energy, and have to go back to bed?

What the hell?

I walk out of my bedroom and over to the dorm's couch. I flopped down onto the couch and turned on the TV.

"Lame... Boring... Gay... Teletubies? Nope, Silver can watch those." I cursed as I flicked through the channels.

I finally turned off the TV and decided to go out for a run (even though I've been warned to not).

I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled out 'hey, gone for run. Be back soon. Your beloved friend / brother / enemy; Sonic' upon it.

I left it on the coffee table and then snuck out of the dorm. I tiptoed through the corridors, alert for enemies and cautious for anything that would alert anyone.

Trust me, after getting trapped in some chains and finding out that Eggman somehow survived the blast from his last fortress... I have learnt one thing: never, EVER, think that Eggman will never come back, as he always finds a way to.

I narrowed my eyes as the memories of my torture played back in my memories.

I reached the P.E running tracks (which were outside) and practiced some fighting, which consisted of my axe kick, a jab, spin attack and loads of other names I couldn't remember.

I stopped after a while and stared at the full moon above me.

"Why is this place so boring?" I asked myself, looking up into the sky.

"Because this place is a small island, not a place to keep a speedy hedgehog cooped up in." A deep voice replied from the oak tree a few hundred metres away from me.

"And you are?" I asked, staring straight at the oak tree.

"That is none of your concern. I am only here for the new kid... What's his name...? Felix?" The voice answered, and a sky blue hedgehog dropped from the tree. He had pale grey shoes and lime green eyes, and wore a pale grey cloak around his body.

He also had a god like aura surrounding his body, making him god damn well intimidating.

"What do you want with the kid?" I asked, my expression darkening rapidly.

"You don't understand, do you? The boy don't know who his parents are, correct?" The blue hedgehog chuckled.

"Yeah, so? What's so important about it?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"He will want to meet a family member, would he not, Son of Darkwing?" The figure chuckled, and I clutched my head in pain.

"I am a prince, not a Son of Darkwing; whatever they are." I growled in pain.

"Whatever you say, Sonic, but trust me: I will find Felix, even if I have to pry him from your cold, dead fingers." The hedgehog growled, and flipped his cloak around him, and he was gone in a flash of bright white light.

"Awkward..." I mumbled to myself as I decided to go back inside and back to my room.

It was like one in the morning anyway.

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

_I wondered around a barren wasteland, looking for an exit._

_The same light blue hedgehog with green eyes and grey shoes stood in front of me, but this time, his green eyes were glazed over with malice._

_"Where am I?" I asked him, and blue smoke begun to fly around me._

_"The Son of Starlight shall reveal himself,_

_And fight his family,_

_In order to find one loved one._

_Darkness and light shall join together,_

_And seven shall fight to destroy,_

_Destroy the Dark Deception."_

_A snake like voice rasped out._

_"Why are you telling me this?" I shouted out, scared._

_"Because, son, I am Starlight!" The light blue hedgehog laughed manically before everything faded in a flash of bright light..._

I slowly creaked open my eyes to be greeted by bright sun shine.

Perfect, just perfect.

I have been getting that nightmare ever since I came to this place, and all I can feel is evil within this castle.

"That's because there is." I could hear someone say from behind me.

I turned behind me to see the blind dark grey cat standing, his glazed eyes seeming to be staring straight into my soul.

"Get up already. Can't wait longer because danger." Virtual said in his usual robotic like voice and then ran out of my room, somehow not hitting a single thing.

Could he mean the danger that occurred in my dream or something even worse?

I walked outside in my PJs to see Sonic sitting on the couch, his eyes wide like dinner plates.

He has been in a coma according to everyone in the dorm, but I never thought that he would be up this early.

Sonic was also muttering out random things like 'Son of Darkwing', 'Son of Starlight', 'Felix' and stuff like that.

After I heard my name, I decided to let Sonic know that I was up.

"What are you talking about?" I asked Sonic, curious.

"Something I was told last night on the field by a green eyed, grey shoed sky blue hedgehog." Sonic replied.

"Starlight? He stalked me once." I said, trying to make a bell ring in his head.

"I remember everything kid, so don't think I have memory loss. You're Felix, right?" Sonic asked, and I only gave a small nod in reply.

"Well, this 'Starlight' wants both of us, correct? I won't let you out of my sight until I die, promise you that Felix." Sonic smiled weakly, trying to assure me.

He got up from the couch and walked over to the dorm room and left, probably to go to Soul's dorm.

I wonder what is going on in this very dorm...

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

Soul opened the door to his dorm, and I violently shoved him inside and walked in, slamming the door behind me.

"What do you know?" I snarled at him.

"I don't understand what you mean Sonic!" Soul gasped as I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him up against a wall.

"I got a visit from a light blue hedgehog last night. He had green eyes, and grey shoes, and wore a grey cloak. Know him, because he threatened to kill me last night." I growled, my expression darkening.

"What do you mean 'Starlight wants you dead'?! Starlight has never hurt a single being with a good heart!" Soul shouted at me.

"Well, he called me 'Son of Darkwing', so what the hell is going on around here?!" I shouted back, tightening my grip.

"I wouldn't know, but Sons of Darkwing are beings who use the negative side of the Chaos Force and Dark Matter... And if you are one of them... It would sound more likely to have a threat." Soul muttered under his breath, trying to keep calm. I released my grip on Soul's throat as Turbo, Crimson and Doomwave came outside.

"He wants Felix. He said he will 'pry Felix from my cold dead fingers if he has to'." I said.

"Starlight? Say that? He wouldn't hurt a fly!" Doomwave complained.

"He called me Son of Darkwing idiot." I snapped at Doomwave.

"Oh... Then Starlight will have your head." Turbo chuckled, going back into his room to get his shirt on.

"Well, I'm out." Doomwave then ran back to his room to sort out his quills.

"Come on Soul, get dressed." Crimson grumbled, spinning his guns around.

"You better be not lying; because we will have to prepare for war if you are a Son of Darkwing." Soul soldered me before going back into his room.

I opened up the dorm door and slammed it shut behind me.

Starlight, you better watch out, as you are fighting a losing battle, and you will never get Felix.

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

**And this chapter is DONE! I really do doubt that this chapter is perfect, but it was all I could come up with as I'm on holiday at the minute.**

**Read, Review, Follow and Favourite!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	11. Chapter 11: The Army Of Light Advances

**If you haven't read it, please read my story 'Sonic & Percy Jackson: Crossing Dimensions', because it needs reviews and I want people's opinions of how I mixed the two together and stuff in the crossover.**

**Disclaimer: Turbo (Turbo the hedgehog 6420), Rae (RobinsInTheSky), Virtual (Wilbur-Nator) and Felix (sort of owned by me, but part belongs to the kid he's based on) are not owned by me, same goes for the Sonic franchise. I only own Soul, Twilight, Crimson, Doomwave and the Plot.**

**Enjoy!**

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

Sonic sat at the breakfast table along with his other friends, discussing about last night's threat and Felix's dream.

"I just don't get it though. Starlight will never harm us." Doomwave muttered, his eletric blue eyes dulling slightly.

"Well, believe it guys. If this 'Starlight' dude actually wants Felix, he'll have to go through all of us to harm him." Silver said.

Sonic was just staring at his chillidog as if it was not even there.

"You alright Sonic?" Blaze asked the speedy blue hedgehog, and he only gunted in return.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked, glaring at Soul.

"Don't look at me, as I am sticking by my word that Starlight will never hurt a soul. Felix just probably has a connection with him-" Soul was cut off by his little brother, Crimson.

"Like Felix is his son. Either way, the end results won't be pretty - especially with someone like Starlight wanting out asses." Crimson suggested, eyeing them all carrefully.

"But... What if... You know..." Turbo stuttered, and Sonic just got up and walked out of the room.

"Did I say something?" Crimson asked, slight hurt in his eyes.

"I'll talk to him." Blaze offered and got up and ran after Sonic, who was taking many twists and turns throughout the school.

She was soon let out to the centre of the school, right in the middle of a wild life area. A huge oak tree stood to my far left, and she saw Sonic just staring at it.

"What's wrong?" Blaze asked Sonic, walking up to him.

"Nothing... Just... This is where I was last night..." He muttered, and suddenly tackled her down to the ground as two arrows came blazing towards them, one arching over their heads; the another one impaling itself deep into Blaze's thigh.

Sonic turned to the tree to see a figure in white armour crouching down on a branch. There was a bow and arrow in the figure's hands, and already had a third arrow notched and aimed straight at Sonic's heart.

Sonic then unexpecantly grabbed Blaze bridal style and carried her behind a bleacher, ignoring the feline's cries of pain and annoyance.

"Stay here and call for help. Just burn anyone like it who comes for you. Stay safe." Sonic ordered as he set Blaze down, careful not to injure her even further.

"Wait..." Blaze muttered as she grabbed Sonic's hand and pulled him towards her. She crashed her lips upon Sonic's but that only lasted for a few seconds as Sonic pulled away.

"You dare die, and I will drag you back from hell and cremate you." Blaze scoldered, and Sonic only gave her a warm smile.

"Later." Sonic was then away from her, and in the middle of the field again.

The blue hedgehog quickly scanned his surroundings and saw lots and lots (probably about a few hundred) more small figures perched on the school walls, all lined up with numerous weapons.

"Rain hell upon him!" A deep voice boomed, and thousands of arrows came flying towards him in all directions.

Sonic could only dodge the arrows, but by the time they had all ended, he was surrounded by the army of soilders.

Sonic could only mutter one word as he was most likely over whelmed: "Crap."

"Son of Darkness, come with us." The leader tried to order, but I just kept on turning around, trying to absorb all of the weaknesses I could find in this army.

Then, as if on cue, I had the least expected person to come to my aid.

A grey and purple blur shot past me and charged into sixteen of the soilders, taking them out straight away.

It landed on the ground with a thud, dust from the crusty dirt beneth our feet.

Once the smoke cleared, a pale grey hedgehog was visible, with two malice filled, demonic purple vortexes.

"Twilight?" I asked, confused my my nemisis' enterance to aid me.

He turned to me, the look in his eyes only screaming one word: later. Twilight then turned, and refocused his gaze upon the leader of the army.

"If you want a Child of Darkness, then you want someone who relies on the darkness, not someone who is pure and can love." Twilight growled at the soilders as they slowly backed away.

"Then we take you both!" The leader roared, and every soilder brandished a 5.5 to 7 foot blade.

Twilight backed up until his spikey, scaley back was pressed against my back.

"You ready, Sonic?" I heard Twilight's gruff voice ask.

"I was born ready." I smirked as Twilight cunjured up two balls of Darkness, dull, sky blue flames rising from them; licking the air.

Twilight launched the balls of Darkness as the feet of multiple soilders, and exploded, taking out another twenty- seven soilders. I curled up into a ball and homing attacked numerous soilders, trying to get the retreating leader.

I landed on the outer ring of soilders and charged forwards, trying to catch the speedy leader of the army. A blood red cloak continuously slapped my face as I tried to make a grab for the leader, causing me to slow down. I couldn't go around the sides or the front without the risk of my head being seperated from my two shoulders. I continued to run after the leader until we reached the castle-like walls that surrounded the inside of the school.

It (because I don't know if it's a boy or a girl) scampered up the wall, using windows and loose bricks to cimb on. I clambered up not too far behind, continuously avoiding to odd brick that came tumbling down in attempt to shatter my skull.

I eventually reached the top of the castle wall and was standing on the battlements. I could hear Twilight's raging attacks as he unleashed hell against the army.

I turned to the leader to see it running towards the tower.

I charged after it and unleashed a hay maker onto the side of it's head, hurting my hand and sending it flying into the wall.

"Sonic the Hedgehog... Catch me if you can..." I could hear a deep voice chuckle - it was definately a man, as I could see it's helmet on the ground, crushed from my punch.

I ran after it and into the tower, and I saw it flying up using a rope. I decided to use the stairs, as the ground is where I'm strongest.

I bolted up the stairs of the tower, dodging all areas that were unstable.

"Time to up my game." I muttered to myself. I gritted my teeth in fustration as I leaped across and around the turrent, making my way up even quicker, but it still wasn't enough to beat the leader of the army.

I soon reached the top of the battlements, only to see the leader standing tall and proud on the other side of the battlements.

"Who are you, really?" I asked, as I stared at the lime green hedgehog in front of me.

"You really don't remember me? I'm hurt, brother..." He cackled, and then lifted his head up to reveal a scar on the cheek, and two icy, malice filled blue eyes.

The wild hair... Icy blue eyes...

"Manic?" I asked, in shock.

"Yes Sonic, you turned your back on Sonia and I. Now, I want revenge - and to start, with your HEART!" Manic cackled as a tunderstorm rolled in...

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

**And this chapter is DONE! **

**Now, I bet none of you lot expected that kind of ending! I just randomy wrote it as I'm on my way to the Tower of London in a minute.**

**I really do doubt that this chapter is perfect, but it was all I could come up with at the minute. I will update within the next two weeks, and hopefully earlier!**

**Read, Review, Follow and Favourite! **

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	12. Chapter 12: Another Freaking Tragady

**If you haven't read it, please read my story 'Sonic & Percy Jackson: Crossing Dimensions', because it needs reviews and I want people's opinions of how I mixed the two together and stuff in the crossover.**

**Disclaimer: Turbo (Turbo the hedgehog 6420), Rae (RobinsInTheSky), Virtual (Wilbur-Nator) and Felix (sort of owned by me, but part belongs to the kid he's based on) are not owned by me, same goes for the Sonic franchise. I only own Soul, Twilight, Crimson, Doomwave and the Plot.**

**But, first thing's first: answer some reviews! (Reviewer, ****me****)**

**SnowyDawn17: O.o ...i...i think my mind was just run over TWICE, imploded, hit with a nuclear**

**blast, burned to (more) ashes, and then (the ashes) thrown into the ocean. You have skill, my friend**

**Soul Rebirth (my reply): Thanks for that... But that is VERY exagerated as I doubt I'm that good at story writing.**

**Riley Dragon: Wait what?! Manic is the bad guy!**

**Soul Rebirth: I wouldn't say 'bad guy'. More like he picked the wrong side... You know what, the answer will be in this chapter, so bloody enjoy the chapter!**

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

"Who are you, really?" I asked, as I stared at the lime green hedgehog in front of me.

"You really don't remember me? I'm hurt, brother..." He cackled, and then lifted his head up to reveal a scar on the cheek, and two icy, malice filled blue eyes.

The wild hair... Icy blue eyes...

"Manic?" I asked, in shock.

"Yes Sonic, you turned your back on Sonia and I. Now, I want revenge - and to start, with your HEART!" Manic cackled as a tunderstorm rolled in.

"Why are you siding with evil? We are brothers for crying out loud!" I tried to reason, but Manic wouldn't buy it.

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic... When will you _ever_ learn? I am doing the right thing! _You_ are the one fighting with the Darkness! You _are_ the Darkness Sonic!" Manic growled, his expression darkening rapidly.

"What? How are you? Who do you think has been working for G.U.N for eight years?! I'm fifteen, Manic! I am the Saviour of Mobius!" I shouted, pain written all over my face over my very own brother betraying me.

"No you never! Starlight was right about you being evil! Now, just hand over the Child of Light and your death will be painless." Manic grinned evilly, the scar on the corner of his mouth stretching and making his face even uglier.

"For eight years, I believed that you was dead. You died with Sonia - I watched it! I regret leaving you behind, but I thought you was dead!" I shouted, remembering the tragic day.

"Prove it Sonic, prove it." Manic sneered.

"Just listen, Manic. If I could turn back time to that date, I honestly would! Just believe me Manic!" A tear trickled from my emerald green orbs, down my cheek and fell, colliding with the slabbed ground. The sound seemed to echo, the distant sound of the army and Twilight fighting below us.

"Then call me when you have proof." Manic snarled, turned away, and stepped onto the edge of the battlements.

"Manic, wait-" I placed my hand on my brother's shoulder, and Manic whirled around.

A sharp pain hit my stomach. I looked downwards, and saw that Manic's sword hilt was protruding from my gut. I gazed back up into Manic's icy eyes and I saw pain, hurt and betrayal written in them.

Manic pulled his blade out in shock.

"FALL BACK!" Manic roared, and then jumped off of the turrent, leaving me to nearly collapse. I leaned against the side of the battlements, and limped over to the stairs.

I gritted my teeth with every step - the pain was unbearable.

I slowly, yet carefully, made my decent down the cobble stone stairs. The edges of my sight were bluring slightly.

I reached the ground floor, and I was now staggering. I could see Twilight in the middle of the field, clutching his shoulder.

He turned his gaze towards me, and I could feel Twilight's soulless eyes boring deep into my heart as I slowly made my way towards my nemisis, slowly sinking into the ground.

"Why... Did you... Help me?" I slurred, red taking over my vision as I collapsed to the ground onto my front, blood pouring from my stomach.

"Because Starlight is going too far. But that doesn't mean that I like you Sonic. Now, if you don't survive, I have something to say: you sister... She died... Right? Well, the one who killed her was my son... Who is dead right now. Your mother had a brother - and I was her brother. I'm sorry for... The wrongs I commited to you. See you later... Nephew." Twilight smiled weakly and then vanished, taking all of my dark energy with him.

'I still have family alive...' I smiled to myself at that thought, of having someone to care for me other than Blaze.

My vision darkened even more as the sound of pounded footsteps drew near me.

I just about saw the outline of a ghostly white hedgehog with aqua highlights, a little fox with red tips, and a pale grey blind cat standing over me as Death claimed my soul.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled to myself in death, knowing that nobody could hear me...

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

**And this chapter is DONE!**

**Now, I know I said that everyone of my OCs has a differnet role, like Crimson being good and Starlight being the evil douche, but I never thought that I would twist it this much. Now, Riley Dragon, I hope this explains on why I gave Manic a not-so-heroic role in this story.**

**Also, I have a new poll up - should I keep the story of this name the same or should I change it. If so, what to? I have a few ideas, so I will put them up. Please, EVERYONE vote! It is now on my profile, so vote now!**

**Link to profile: u/4404258**

**Read, Review, Follow and Favourite! **

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	13. Chapter 13: Nearly Dead, Nearly

**If you haven't read it, please read my story 'Sonic & Percy Jackson: Crossing Dimensions', because it needs reviews and I want people's opinions of how I mixed the two together and stuff in the crossover.**

**Disclaimer: Turbo (Turbo the hedgehog 6420), Rae (RobinsInTheSky), Virtual (Wilbur-Nator) and Felix (sort of owned by me, but part belongs to the kid he's based on) are not owned by me, same goes for the Sonic franchise. I only own Soul, Twilight, Crimson, Doomwave and the Plot.**

**Enjoy!**

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

"Why... Did you... Help me?" I slurred, red taking over my vision as I collapsed to the ground onto my front, blood pouring from my stomach.

"Because Starlight is going too far. But that doesn't mean that I like you Sonic. Now, if you don't survive, I have something to say: you sister... She died... Right? Well, the one who killed her was my son... Who is dead right now. Your mother had a brother - and I was her brother. I'm sorry for... The wrongs I commited to you. See you later... Nephew." Twilight smiled weakly and then vanished, taking all of my dark energy with him.

'I still have family alive...' I smiled to myself at that thought, of having someone to care for me other than Blaze.

My vision darkened even more as the sound of pounded footsteps drew near me.

I just about saw the outline of a ghostly white hedgehog with aqua highlights, a little fox with red tips, and a pale grey blind cat standing over me as Death claimed my soul.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled to myself in death, knowing that nobody could hear me...

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

I kicked open the doors in the corridor.

Sonic was dying. I don't know what happened, but Twilight was following me for some reason.

"Come on Soul! Sonic can't die like this!" Twiligh shouted as we slammed through another set of doors.

Blaze was in Twilight's arms, punching and burning his pale chest, but he ignored the pain.

"You can't walk _cat_, so don't think that you can get a whole two miles alone." Twilight growled. My snow white fur was matted with sweat, and bare chest was painted in a dark red thanks to Sonic's non stop bleeding.

I kicked open the final door and ran into the infirmary.

"What happened to them?" A nurse inquired.

"Blaze got shot by a stray arrow, and Sonic got stabbed by a cloaked figure." Twilight answered before any of us could answer.

A team of ten doctors and nurses came over and put Sonic on a stretcher and carted him away. A nurse then took Blaze and took her into a room, leaving Twilight and I alone.

I grabbed Twilight by the scruff of his neck and pinned him up against the wall.

"What _exactly_ happened Twilight?" I snarled.

"Sonic was about to be overwhelmed by the Army of Light. I intercepted and fought them while Sonic chased the leader of the army. I could make out Sonic fighting him on the castle wall, and then chased him up the turrent. Then, all I saw was a green figure jump from the castle turrent, and then Sonic came crawling out holding his stomach. He is... My... Nephew..." Twilight rapidly said, and my heart stopped on 'nephew'.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I am his mother's half brother. Our mother was raped by Darkwing, and then out I came." Twilight said, shuddering slightly.

"Where did it land?" I demanded.

"Over in the green. Why?" I couldn't answer as I was already racing to my dorm.

No one touches one of my best friends and lives.

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

I stood on top of the battlements of the south turrent.

I had my four foot blade strapped across my back, my 36 throwing knives across my chest, my dagger was strapped to my side and I had my special modified gun Crimson gave me for Christmas three years ago. Never tested it, but it should work like pie.

I took three giant steps backwards and made sure that my paraglider was secured onto my back. Without another thought, I ran forward, and leaped from the battlements and into the open air.

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

**And this chapter is DONE!**

**Also, I know thay I have already said it, but I'll say it again - I have set up a new poll up - should I keep the story of this name the same or should I change it? If so, what to? I have a few ideas, so I will put them up. Please, EVERYONE vote! It is now on my profile, so vote now!**

**Link to profile: u/4404258**

**Read, Review, Follow and Favourite! **

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	14. Chapter 14: Soul's Failure

**If you haven't read it, please read my story 'Sonic & Percy Jackson: Crossing Dimensions', because it needs reviews and I want people's opinions of how I mixed the two together and stuff in the crossover.**

**Disclaimer: Turbo (Turbo the hedgehog 6420), Rae (RobinsInTheSky), Virtual (Wilbur-Nator) and Felix (sort of owned by me, but part belongs to the kid he's based on) are not owned by me, same goes for the Sonic franchise. I only own Soul, Twilight, Crimson, Doomwave and the Plot.**

**Enjoy!**

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

I stood on top of the battlements of the south turrent.

I had my four foot blade strapped across my back, my 36 throwing knives across my chest, my dagger was strapped to my side and I had my special modified gun Crimson gave me for Christmas three years ago. Never tested it, but it should work like pie.

I took three giant steps backwards and made sure that my para glider was secured onto my back. Without another thought, I ran forward, and leaped from the battlements and into the open air.

I yanked the cord amd my parag lider opened wide up, and I soared through the air.

As if on cue, mother nature decided it would be funny to send lightning down, and hit me. My para glider sparked and sizzled.

"Bloody hell..." I grumbled as I landed on the ground, and ejected myself from my para glider.

I landed on the ground with a thud, and I set of running through the dense forest. The Army of Light wasn't going to escape that easilly.

I saw three soilders on patrol, so I grabbed three throwing knives and threw them, all three impaling the soilders in the neck. They were dead instantly.

I walked up to them and took my throwing knives back, and took one of their armour. I slipped it on and walked through the forest, checking that my vambraces still worked. My hidden blades worked, and I saw the camp.

_Just on time for the party_, I grinned evilly to myself as I hopped into the trees. I crept along the branches, making sure that none creaked or snapped to give away my position.

I saw fifty soilders walking around, so I decided that all but 14 will die by my throwing knives. I began to run along tha canopy, as stelthful as a cat, and used up my throwing knives. I missed three, but that wouldn't matter, the 17 will die anyway. Arrows came blazing towards me, so I jumped from the trees, my hidden blades sprung to life, and p planted the blade through a soilder's throat, killing mim instantly.

I drew my sword and dagger and got into a fighting stance. I cut through 15 with no issue, so only a green hedgehog with wild hair and icy blue eyes remained. To be honest, he looked awfully a lot like Sonic.

"Who are you?" I snarled, removing the helmet I had stolen.

I slipped out of the armor, and stood toe to toe with the leader of the army.

"Manic the Hedgehog, Leuitenant of Starlight. I take it you are Soul, one of Sonic's friends." He chuckled, and pulled out a three foot long sword.

"Anything else you miss out?" I growled, noticing his hesitation.

"Brother of Sonic the Hedgehog." Manic spat at me in the eye, and then ran.

I rubbed the flem from my eyes and then ran after Manic.

We ran along to coast of the island, until a helicopter hovered at the edge of the cliff. Manic jumped on board and it took off. I took a high jump and grabbed the railing of the helicopter, just underneath the helicopter.

I climbed on board, only to be met by a sword at my throat.

"Sonic is dying Manic... Did you poison your blade?" I asked, and he nodded.

"He should die too. He is evil." Manic growled.

"Everyone has evil in their hearts Manic! And Starlight is just as evil, going twisted with all the power he has! Listen to me!" I shouted, backing up.

"You might be friends with my brother, but that doesn't mean that I won't kill you. See you later, Soul Rebirth the Hedgehog." Sonic's brother burst out laughing and then gave me a thrust kick, sending me tumbling out of the helicopter and into the ocean below.

"Drat," I cursed as I spat out a mouthful of water, "trust me, Manic, I will avenge Sonic if he dies. Same goes to you Starlight." I then turned around and swam back to the island, to spread the news of my failure.

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

**And this chapter is DONE!**

**Also, I know thay I have already said it, but I'll say it again - I have set up a new poll up - should I keep the story of this name the same or should I change it? If so, what to? I have a few ideas, so I will put them up. Please, EVERYONE vote! It is now on my profile, so vote now!**

**Link to profile: u/4404258**

**Also, I had another review from**

**MidnightPulse987, saying: "Erm, are you still taking in OC requests, if you are would**

**you say in the next chapter or have you reached a point where you can't take**

**in anymore because I read somewhere, that you were trying to make this a**

**fifteen-parter and this is chapter 13, so, just assuming, also this seems like**

**a pretty good point for an ending, but again I'm assuming, so... ya know, just**

**tell me. Anyway, I'm out, see ya!"**

**Well, MidnightPulse987, I don't end my stories until the agonist is dead, or one of them are dead. I am hoping to carry this story on till around chapter 20, 30 at the most. And I am still taking OC requests, and I will need quite a few more as the final battle is comming up. So, yeah, if you have an OC, tell me about him or her. **

**So yeah, all you lot: Read, Review, Follow and Favourite! Do that, and I update quicker and you keep your souls!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	15. Chapter 15: Starlight And Eggman

**If you haven't read it, please read my story 'Sonic & Percy Jackson: Crossing Dimensions', because it needs reviews and I want people's opinions of how I mixed the two together and stuff in the crossover.**

**Disclaimer: Turbo (Turbo the hedgehog 6420), Rae (RobinsInTheSky), Virtual (Wilbur-Nator) and Felix (sort of owned by me, but part belongs to the kid he's based on) are not owned by me, same goes for the Sonic franchise. I only own Soul, Twilight, Crimson, Doomwave and the Plot.**

**Enjoy!**

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

"Sonic is dying Manic... Did you poison your blade?" I asked, and he nodded.

"He should die too. He is evil." Manic growled.

"Everyone has evil in their hearts Manic! And Starlight is just as evil, going twisted with all the power he has! Listen to me!" I shouted, backing up.

"You might be friends with my brother, but that doesn't mean that I won't kill you. See you later, Soul Rebirth the Hedgehog." Sonic's brother burst out laughing and then gave me a thrust kick, sending me tumbling out of the helicopter and into the ocean below.

"Drat," I cursed as I spat out a mouthful of water, "trust me, Manic, I will avenge Sonic if he dies. Same goes to you Starlight." I then turned around and swam back to the island, to spread the news of my failure.

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

Shadow, Silver, Turbo, Doomwave, Crimson, Knuckles, Tails, Rae and Felix ran around the school field. It was their day off as they were classed as 'smart for kids our age'... I beg to differ.

Sonic was rushed into the infirmary one week ago, and the school has now six security guards instead of one. Soul has vanished after he confronted Twilight according to Twilight himself, who has also vanished.

And then you have that lot... Well... Just having fun like lunatics.

Then, as if on cue, a very annoyed yet soaking wet Soul marched through the school enterance, blood running down the side of his angry face.

He marched into the centre of the school, and met up with his friends.

"What happened to you? You look as if someone chucked you from a cliff!" Doomwave joked, earning a death glare from the snow white hedgehog.

"I sort of did have that experiance. I killed killed everyone in the Army of light who survived the assalt except for one - Manic the Hedgehog, Starlight's leuitenant. Also, turns out to be Sonic's brother. Starlight has gone insane, as is why I have my sword and dagger with me at the moument. Now, Starlight wants to kill everything with darkness within it - so that's the entire universe. He doesn't realise that every being has light and darkness within it - him included." Soul explained, his anger reaching a new peak.

"Right, so if this army comes back, how can we stop them? We are the only students within this school that have powers to destroy, they only have knowledge." Crimson asked, his amber eyes filled with worry.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out." Someone chuckled behind the group.

"Eggman..." Shadow growled, a Chaos Spear igniting in the palm of his hand.

'Now, now Shadow, we don't want any accidents, do we?" Eggman laughed, beady, yet demonic, blood red eyes pierced at the group. Two sets of foot long nails grey from Eggman's hands, and a dark chuckle escaped his lips.

"Now, with Sonic dying, I can finally put my plan into good use." Eggman laughed darkly.

"What do you mean, Eggman?" Knuckles growled, cracking his knuckles.

"Who do you think resurrected me? Starlight. I over threw him, and that is when I kidnapped you blue friend. Starlight eventually became twisted with the darkness I fed him, leading to this! His army answers to me - and ONLY me!" Eggman laughed maniacly, and the sky darkened rapidly.

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, a certain blue hedgehog was stirring. Inside of his mind, he was wandering around a throne room, well, until Starlight appeared.

"What do you want?!" Sonic snapped.

"Sonic, you don't understand. I am Starlight - well, was. I am his conscious. Your arch-nemesis, Eggman, correct? Well, Eggman came to me in death, and claimed that he is a bane of darkness, so I resurrected me. Soon afterwards, he stole the sphere of darkness from my treasury and used it to corrupt me and make him gain power. My army obeys me, but also Manic. Next time you come across your brother, give him this." Starlight then handed Sonic a little lime green and aqua diamond. "It is my symbol, and proves that you are my ally. Use Manic to get the Army of Light under your command and fight Eggman and the twisted version of me. I'm counting on you Sonic the Hedgehog. My son is the key to your success, train him well." Starlight explained, and everything began to fade.

"Who is it?!" I yelled.

I then heard a muffled 'Felix', and then everything faded away to a white space...

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

**And this chapter is DONE!**

**Also, I know thay I have already said it, but I'll say it again - I have set up a new poll up - should I keep the story of this name the same or should I change it? If so, what to? I have a few ideas, so I will put them up. Please, EVERYONE vote! It is now on my profile, so vote now!**

**Link to profile: u/4404258**

**Also, I had another review from my favourite reviewer (RobinsInTheSkye), but as I am really tired after just training for my sports day AGAIN, so I need a nap.**

**So yeah, all you lot: Read, Review, Follow and Favourite! Do that, and I update quicker and you keep your souls!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	16. Chapter 16: Sorax and Pulse

**If you haven't read it, please read my story 'Sonic & Percy Jackson: Crossing Dimensions', because it needs reviews and I want people's opinions of how I mixed the two together and stuff in the crossover.**

**Disclaimer: Turbo (Turbo the hedgehog 6420), Rae (RobinsInTheSky), Virtual (Wilbur-Nator) and Felix (sort of owned by me, but part belongs to the kid he's based on) are not owned by me, same goes for the Sonic franchise. I only own Soul, Twilight, Crimson, Doomwave and the Plot.**

**Enjoy!**

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

"What do you want?!" Sonic snapped.

"Sonic, you don't understand. I am Starlight - well, was. I am his conscious. Your arch-nemesis, Eggman, correct? Well, Eggman came to me in death, and claimed that he is a bane of darkness, so I resurrected me. Soon afterwards, he stole the sphere of darkness from my treasury and used it to corrupt me and make him gain power. My army obeys me, but also Manic. Next time you come across your brother, give him this." Starlight then handed Sonic a little lime green and aqua diamond. "It is my symbol, and proves that you are my ally. Use Manic to get the Army of Light under your command and fight Eggman and the twisted version of me. I'm counting on you Sonic the Hedgehog. My son is the key to your success, train him well." Starlight explained, and everything began to fade.

"Who is it?!" I yelled.

I then heard a muffled 'Felix', and then everything faded away to a white space...

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

I paced around the room, my two best comrades sitting oppasite me.

"Calm down Manic, but what really happened there?" Pulse asked.

Pulse the Ghosthog, is a male and 17 years of age. He is a dark blue and silver Ghosthog with his four side quills upturned at the ends. He also has cyan eyes. He doesn't have a proper weapon, he just focuses on using his powers. He does use quite a lot of dark energy, making him and Sorax rivals, but he is a very worthy person to trust. I could rely on him to watch my back any time.

"I met my brother. That is who Starlight sent me to kill." I muttered.

"Wait, your brother is a creature of darkness?" Sorax nearly yelled.

Sorax is a male hedgehog whom is around 17 years old. His is one of my closest friends, not having an ounce of darkness running through his viens. For some odd reason, he doesn't show any emotions unless he absolutely trusts someone and is also VERY anti social (nearly stuck his sword through someone trying to make friends with him). He loves high places, but is also very quiet for his behaviour.

Appearence wise, he is a average white hedgehog with crimson eyes. Sorax's sword is a white blade which has red markings on it, and the hilt itself is white and a very light blue (so close to white you will never notice).

(**A/N: Yeah, I copied their descriptions from the reviews as I am a lazy ass who didn't want to type the whole discription and half to do it many time afterwards.**)

"Sort of, but he isn't. He claims to be the reason evil hasn't taken over this world. And Starlight is acting... Strange for some reason. With Eggman now in power, we seem to be acting more evil, and not so mercyful." I replied.

"What happened between you two then? And who is your brother?" Sorax inquired.

"Sonic the Hedgehog is my brother. He and I fought, and I stabbed him in the gut. Knowing_ that_ hedgehog, he has found a way to survive." I growled, images of those five minutes replaying continuously through my mind.

"What do we do then?" Pulse asked me, beating Sorax to the question. Both glared at each other for a few minutes.

"_I_'m going back to the school to finish what I started. I may even need the two of you to go in there for me as I'm known well at that hell hole... Find Sonic, and kill Sonic. That is the order. Come on." I ordered, and marched away from the two, both of them following suit.

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

I slowly sat up, my lower abdomen hurting like hell.

Manic... I swear that when I get my hands on my older brother I'll wring his neck out.

I swung my legs over the side of my bed, ignoring the pain in my stomach. I looked outside a window to see that it was early hours in the morning, and the infirmary door opened, revealing a dark blue and silver hedgehog with cyan eyes and a white hedgehog with crimson eyes. The white hedgehog had a nasty looking sword on him.

"Wassup?" I asked, and their gazes fixed on me.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, you have been sentenced to death." The white hedgehog spoke without emotion.

"Great, more people after my ass." I groaned, and then remembered the emblem.

I pulled it out from my back pocket and stared at it, and the two followed my gaze to look at it.

"Impossible... Only allies of Starlight and Eggman have them..." The dark blue guy said, and then glared at me, demanding answers.

"Starlight - the true Starlight, not your corrupt one - visited me near death during my coma. He gave me this. Eggman is planning on tearing your home apart soon, and then kill Starlight in the process." I explained, and the two exchanged a glance at each other.

"Manic, he is an ally. Come here now, in the infirmary." The white hedgehog said down an earpiece.

"_Sorax, I swear to Starlight, if your lying-_"

"He has the Emblem of Starlight on him, and the Child of Starlight trusts him, so consider him an ally." The dark blue hedgehog snapped down his earpiece.

"_Alright, meet me on the outskirts of the school. Manic out_." My brother hissed, and cut off the transmittion.

"Follow us Sonic, if we can trust you enough." The white hedgehog, Sorax, ordered, and the two led me away from the infirmary unnoticed.

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

**And this chapter is DONE!**

**Also, I know thay I have already said it, but I'll say it again - I have set up a new poll up - should I keep the story of this name the same or should I change it? If so, what to? I have a few ideas, so I will put them up. Please, EVERYONE vote! It is now on my profile, so vote now!**

**Link to profile: u/4404258**

**Also, I had another review from my favourite reviewer (RobinsInTheSkye). And to MidnightPulse987 and SoraxLightMaster, I hope you like your current role for your characters at the moment. And Thatcoolturtle, I'm not being mean or anything, but I need a more deeper description about 'Frost the Hedgehog' for me to use him.**

**So yeah, all you lot: Read, Review, Follow and Favourite! Do that, and I update quicker and you keep your souls!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	17. 17: Treatry? Naa, Just Some Machine Guns

**If you haven't read it, please read my story 'Sonic & Percy Jackson: Crossing Dimensions', because it needs reviews and I want people's opinions of how I mixed the two together and stuff in the crossover.**

**Disclaimer: Turbo (Turbo the hedgehog 6420), Rae (RobinsInTheSky), Virtual (Wilbur-Nator) and Felix (sort of owned by me, but part belongs to the kid he's based on) are not owned by me, same goes for the Sonic franchise. I only own Soul, Twilight, Crimson, Doomwave and the Plot.**

**Enjoy!**

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

"Sonic the Hedgehog, you have been sentenced to death." The white hedgehog spoke without emotion.

"Great, more people after my ass." I groaned, and then remembered the emblem.

I pulled it out from my back pocket and stared at it, and the two followed my gaze to look at it.

"Impossible... Only allies of Starlight and Eggman have them..." The dark blue guy said, and then glared at me, demanding answers.

"Starlight - the true Starlight, not your corrupt one - visited me near death during my coma. He gave me this. Eggman is planning on tearing your home apart soon, and then kill Starlight in the process." I explained, and the two exchanged a glance at each other.

"Manic, he is an ally. Come here now, in the infirmary." The white hedgehog said down an earpiece.

"_Sorax, I swear to Starlight, if your lying-_"

"He has the Emblem of Starlight on him, and the Child of Starlight trusts him, so consider him an ally." The dark blue hedgehog snapped down his earpiece.

"_Alright, meet me on the outskirts of the school. Manic out_." My brother hissed, and cut off the transmittion.

"Follow us Sonic, if we can trust you enough." The white hedgehog, Sorax, ordered, and the two led me away from the infirmary unnoticed.

They did it like pros, and not a single teacher noticed us. Whatever the hell they were doing to make all three of us not be seen, I better not have thousands of teachers wanting my head for when I come back to school - _if_ I come back that is.

I followed the two hedgehogs until we were in the middle of a dense forest, roughly half a mile from the school gates.

In front of us, stood a familiar green hedgehog with wild hair and wore a brown jacket and a pair of red and white sneakers. Manic the Hedgehog.

"So, Sonic, I see that you are still alive." Manic chuckled, his drumsticks in his hands.

"Starlight spoke to me." I said simply.

"Yeah, about that... Explain." Manic turned his glare to me, and his drumsticks morphed into twin swords.

"Starlight explained to me about what happened with Eggman, and he is a demon. A power hungry demon to be exact. He told me that in the form he spoke to me in, it was only his conscious. He is corrupt, and told me if I show you some emblem, you will trust me and fight by my side - whatever that means." I shrugged, but kept my hands behind my back.

The second he turns his back on me, I'm gonna wring is freaking neck out, cremate him, and the take a nice long piss on his ashes. He might be my brother, but hey, what would you do if someone tried to kill you and blames you for your sister's death? Wasn't my fault that I _had_ to leave and was forced to believe that they had died - I ha liturally tried to go and save them, so fake images were placed into Manic's memories. I'm gonna kill Eggman next time I -

My train of thought was disrupted by a explosion. Followed by another explosion, which sounded closer, and then another, and another, leading up to four explosions.

Suddenly, a thud was heard not far from us four. I turned when I heard a whirring noise, and I saw a little drone with Eggman's logo on it's backside (nice place to put it Egghead!).

"Errr... Should we start running?" I stupidly asked, and then a 50 calibre (**A/N: Or however you spell the gun.**) grew from it's back, and my desision was final.

"RUN!" Manic roared, and the four of us ran. Bullets sprayed everywhere, tearing trees to smithereens.

I could hear the padding of the drone running after us, and the sounds of more machine guns - and was that an RPG? - roared in the distance, adding to our chances of being obliberated.

'Why is it always me with rotten luck?' I cursed myself as I narrrowly missed an RPG missle explosion, which just occured to my left.

**- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - HIGH SCHOOL CHAOS -_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -**

**And this chapter is DONE!**

**Also, I know thay I have already said it, but I'll say it again - I have set up a new poll up - should I keep the story of this name the same or should I change it? If so, what to? I have a few ideas, so I will put them up. Please, EVERYONE vote! It is now on my profile, so vote now!**

**Link to profile: u/4404258**

**Also, I am having thoughts about the new game coming out this summer: Sonic: Lost World. Should I write a story about it, and what I think it's gonna be like? Dunno why I said it, the idea just randomly popped into my head when I watched the trailer. Could turn into a sweet story, or turn into what I am: a DISASTER! So answer in your reviews.**

**So yeah, all you lot: Read, Review, Follow and Favourite! Do that, and I update quicker and you keep your souls!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


End file.
